


Harlock .0

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: (Point Zéro)… Il avait fait l’Académie Astronavale, tout du moins une bonne partie, deux très courtes affectations en tant qu’officier subalterne, et il avait profité de la confusion de la campagne d’Itandir pour s'octroyer sa propre escadrille de chasseurs. (in « Elle s’appelait Astéria »)





	1. Prélude

_Disclaimers  : identiques, et mentionnés plus par habitude qu’autre chose. Les temps changent._

_Notes de l’auteur  : soyons honnêtes, cette histoire était mauvaise. Elle est donc intégralement supprimée. J’envisage de la reposter pour aboutir au moins à la seule séquence qui me tenait à cœur dans la version d’origine, à savoir la course de jets. Pour le reste, se rapporter au résumé, qui est extrait d’une autre fic et qui dévoile intégralement le plot. Notez que la ligne temporelle mentionnée ici est l’unique ligne que j’ai choisi de suivre, et qu’elle est en légère contradiction avec « La marche à suivre », dont le texte sera donc à l’occasion réajusté. Ou supprimé._

 

—

 

## Prélude

 

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens d’un lac entouré de montagnes. Je me souviens de la forêt, de ce chemin interminable, et je me souviens du château dévoré par la végétation. Je me souviens avoir tenté d’imaginer à quoi il avait pu ressembler au faîte de sa splendeur, lorsque ses tours effondrées tenaient encore debout, que ses murs décrépits resplendissaient de blancheur et que les fêtes se succédaient en son sein._

_Je me souviens avoir décrété qu’il serait le berceau de notre famille. À l’époque, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que je n’avais plus vraiment connu la douceur d’un « chez moi ». Il y avait eu la guerre, bien sûr, qui avait écrasé sans pitié l’enfant que j’étais encore, puis il y avait eu l’errance, dans un foyer de substitution qui était certes mieux que celui que j’avais quitté, mais qui ne remplacerait jamais tout à fait « l’avant »._

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens d’une ville. Tu m’y avais emmené pour échapper à « l’avant ». Je ne m’y suis jamais habitué. Toi non plus. Je me souviens que depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d’amis du deuxième étage, la vue se limitait à un carré de ciel et au scintillement intermittent des étoiles, au loin, entre les voiles de brume. Je me souviens que c’était la pièce que tu préférais. Tu aimais y lire à haute voix des extraits de vieux livres, et j’aimais t’entendre parler cette langue perdue aux accents rugueux que je comprenais à peine. Tu me disais que c’était la langue de nos ancêtres. Tu ne l’as jamais évoqué, mais ils auraient très bien pu habiter ce château._

_Je me souviens de l’éclat de tes yeux quand tu regardais le ciel, de ton sourire lorsque le vent chassait pour quelques instants la pollution persistante qui couvrait la ville. Tu parlais de liberté perdue, et tu rêvais de t’envoler à nouveau au-dessus des nuages pour rejoindre les étoiles._

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens de cet hôpital, de l’attente insoutenable et du moment où le docteur m’a finalement annoncé ta mort. Tu n’étais tombé que du deuxième étage, mais la chute avait été fatale. Ce jour-là, tu avais oublié que l’être humain n’est pas pourvu d’ailes._

_Quand je pense au passé, je me souviens de tes derniers mots. « Vis. Réalise tes rêves »._

_Je rêve de voler._


	2. Chapitre 1

— Voyous ! Revenez !

Il pleuvait. Le soleil perçait rarement sur l’astroport d’Itandir. Un brouillard humide se répandait petit à petit sur la ville, s’infiltrait dans chaque ruelle, engloutissait les bâtiments. Se jouant des pavés glissants d’humidité, deux fines silhouettes encapuchonnées slalomaient entre de rares passants indifférents. Une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, un homme d’âge mûr vêtu d’une blouse blanche s’époumonait en vain devant la devanture d’un magasin de fournitures médicales.

— Si je vous attrape, vous allez prendre la correction de votre vie !

L’homme fit quelques pas dans la direction des fuyards, puis renonça. De ce côté de la ville, la frontière entre les quartiers Nord et Sud était floue. Il existait tout de même une limite tacite qu’il était imprudent de traverser, surtout dans ce sens. Inutile de risquer une agression désagréable pour une poignée de boîtes glissées dans une poche. L’assurance rembourserait.

La brume avala les deux voleurs. L’instant d’après, le silence était retombé dans la rue.

 

—

 

_Rapport de plainte n° 999-6, bureau de police annexe, bloc V._  
_Enregistrement automatique effectué par M. Doornik (D.K., mat. 88-5CA42), pharmacien, domicilié bloc Y-9 (quartier Sud)._  
 _Motif : vol de médicaments type solucine. Montant : 158,5 crédits._  
 _Contrevenants non identifiés._  
 _Suite à donner : néant._

 

—

 

— Je suis rentré !

Harlock referma la porte de la boutique avec précaution. Officiellement, le local était déclaré au ministère du commerce en tant que « kiosque à journaux ». Moins de deux semaines avaient toutefois suffi pour transformer le magasin en ce qu’il était réellement : un bric-à-brac bordélique, qui semblait vouloir concurrencer les plus prestigieuses chaînes de distribution de la ville en exposant une impressionnante diversité de produits. On devait certainement trouver des magazines sous les montagnes de caisses empilées, mais Harlock doutait qu’une seule holo-revue ait jamais été vendue en ces lieux depuis leur ouverture. Non, le chiffre d’affaires se réalisait ailleurs… avec des ventes à la limite de la légalité, Harlock en était certain : Mel Hardner, qui avait acquis le local pour une bouchée de pain avant même d’avoir atterri sur cette planète, avait fait de la contrebande sa source principale de revenus. Et il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, il fallait le reconnaître. Harlock se demandait toujours par quels moyens et auprès de quels fournisseurs Mel parvenait à s’approvisionner aussi vite.

Le contrebandier s’extirpa d’une pile branlante de cartons qui, si l’on en croyait leurs étiquettes, contenaient du lait en poudre. C’était un homme de taille moyenne aux tempes grisonnantes, les traits marqués par toute une vie passée dans l’espace. Pour les jeunes yeux d’Harlock, il s’agissait d’un vieil homme lent, timoré, d’une prudence excessive, ennuyeux… Tout ce que l’adolescent détestait. Cela ne l’empêchait cependant pas d’admirer son aîné : il possédait un vaisseau. Et le caractère qu’il fallait pour se faire respecter. À coups de gifles bien senties, en général.

— Tu as vu l’heure, microbe ? l’apostropha Hardner d’un ton rogue. Qu’est-ce que t’as encore foutu ?

Harlock se renfrogna. D’accord, il n’avait pas atteint sa carrure d’adulte (il espérait bien encore gagner quelques centimètres d’ici un à deux ans), mais il avait dépassé le statut de « microbe » depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il savait se débrouiller seul, bordel ! Il n’avait pas besoin d’une nounou en permanence sur son dos ! Malheureusement, Hardner s’obstinait toujours envers et contre tout à le traiter comme un enfant.

Pour l’heure, le contrebandier fixait un espace vide à côté d’Harlock d’un regard suspicieux comme s’il s’était attendu à y trouver quelque chose. Quelqu’un, en l’occurrence.

— Tu étais avec Morgane, c’est ça ?

Harlock haussa les épaules sans répondre.

— Je t’ai déjà interdit de traîner avec elle, ajouta Hardner. Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ?  
— Oh, ça va… répliqua Harlock avec désinvolture. Bob la connaît, après tout. Paraît même qu’il l’a hébergée une paire d’années, tu sais ?

L’adolescent se raidit lorsque le contrebandier le saisit fermement par le bras.

— Je me fiche que le vieux poulpe ait recueilli d’autres voyous avant toi et qu’il les ait laissés mal tourner, gronda-t-il. C’est toi que j’ai dans les pattes, c’est toi que je surveille. Je t’interdis de traîner avec elle. C’est clair ?  
— Mff.  
— Et je t’interdis d’aller « marauder » dans le quartier Sud. Tu vas finir par te faire ramasser par la police et je n’ai pas envie de devoir _encore_ aller te chercher au poste.

Harlock ne chercha pas à nier. C’était inutile. Mel était toujours très bien informé sur ses allées et venues. Trop bien, même.

— Vide tes poches, reprit Hardner.  
—  _Quoi_?  
— Vide tes poches, microbe. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois.

Alors là, hors de question. Harlock recula d’un pas. Sans quitter Hardner des yeux, il calcula ses chances d’atteindre la porte de la boutique avant l’adulte pour échapper à une inspection de poches en règle : elles étaient faibles. Très faibles. Mel possédait de bons réflexes.

Brisant le silence tendu qui s’était installé, les clochettes de l’entrée tintinnabulèrent soudain avec fracas.

— Salut la compagnie ! s’exclama une jeune femme échevelée lorsqu’elle pénétra hors d’haleine dans le magasin. … J’ai de la marchandise à écouler, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. Vous payez en cash ?

Hardner ne dit rien, mais l’expression de ses yeux était éloquente. La fille ne se démonta pas et le gratifia d’une mimique narquoise, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches aux canines un peu trop pointues.

— Si tu manques de liquidités je peux te faire une avance, Hard’, continua-t-elle. Mais il faut qu’on s’accorde sur ta commission dès maintenant.

Elle était néo-humaine. On en voyait rarement en dehors des Colonies Radioactives. Certains tentaient de s’installer aux abords des astroports les plus fréquentés et quelques ghettos barricadés voyaient parfois le jour çà et là, mais en général les néo-humains évitaient tout contact avec les autres espèces galactiques. La plupart possédaient des caractéristiques physiologiques dangereuses, notamment pour les humains… en particulier une radioactivité galopante.

Morgane ne s’était pas étendue sur le sujet mais ses cheveux rouge vif et sa peau verdâtre devenaient légèrement phosphorescents dans la pénombre. Harlock ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il fallait en conclure. Il avait néanmoins fait attention à ne jamais rester trop prêt de la néo-humaine trop longtemps, et à ne surtout pas la toucher.

Hardner ne prit pas cette peine et poussa Morgane d’une bourrade vers l’arrière de la boutique.

— J’ai toutes les liquidités qu’il faut, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, grogna-t-il. Mais n’espère pas que j’accepte ta came avec le sourire.

Le contrebandier pointa Harlock du doigt.

— Ne l’entraîne pas dans tes magouilles, compris ? J’essaie de lui donner des perspectives viables, moi ! Je n’accepterai pas qu’il devienne un délinquant analphabète comme tous ceux qui moisissent dans cette foutue ville !  
— Tu peux me corriger le dernier exercice que tu m’as donné, intervint Harlock, vaguement vexé par le qualificatif « analphabète ». J’l’ai fait.  
— Plus tard, rétorqua Hardner. Dehors.

La porte claqua au nez de l’adolescent avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre.

— Si tu ne veux pas que je vire délinquant, il faudrait déjà que tu ne me jettes pas à la rue quand j’essaie de faire des efforts, vieux hibou, maugréa-t-il.

Il tourna les talons avec une moue dédaigneuse. Que Mel ne s’attende pas à ce qu’il reste devant le magasin comme un bon petit obéissant et repenti ! Harlock tendit l’oreille : des éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu’à la rue depuis l’intérieur de la boutique, trop étouffées toutefois pour qu’il puisse distinguer la nature de la dispute. Qui était en rapport avec lui, à n’en pas douter. Ou avec l’objet de cette expédition dans le quartier Sud.

Harlock plongea les mains dans ses poches et en ressortit son maigre butin. Des boîtes de comprimés. Sept. Le reste (plus ou moins la même quantité) se trouvait dans le blouson de Morgane. Harlock secoua la tête de dépit. La néo-humaine avait-elle vraiment pensé réussir à _vendre_ sa prise à Hardner ? L’adolescent pinça les lèvres. Ah, bah. Tant pis, qu’elle se débrouille.

Il connaissait une meilleure adresse.

 

—

 

À l’inverse des quartiers Sud, structurés en blocs hiérarchisés en dehors des axes d’approche de l’astroport, les habitations des quartiers Nord avaient proliféré au pied des pistes, encerclaient l’astroport et s’étalaient de façon tentaculaire jusqu’aux contreforts rocheux qui jouxtaient la ville, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de là. Rampant sous les tubes de transport sécurisés qui reliaient l’astroport aux beaux quartiers, le bidonville étendait son emprise telle une fourmilière anarchique. En son sein grouillait un échantillon hétéroclite de la diversité galactique : mécas déchus mendiant (ou volant) leurs pièces de rechange, vétérans alcooliques hantant les bars glauques, mercenaires en quête d’employeurs, trafiquants, contrebandiers, et même quelques gens honnêtes.

Gangs et bandes armées se partageaient les blocs et faisaient régner un semblant d’ordre. En général, cela se résumait à « la loi du plus fort prévaut ».

La police d’Itandir avait depuis longtemps renoncé à contrôler la zone.

 

—

 

Il était près de midi. Harlock entra d’un pas décidé dans ce qu’un panonceau discret appelait le « Metal Bloody Saloon ». Les piliers de bar habituels étaient à leur place et un client égaré – et inconscient – déjeunait sur une table du fond. Le barman, un Octodian, s’occupait de la plonge. Ses nombreux bras exécutaient un ballet compliqué pour nettoyer, sécher et ranger les verres comme seuls les Octodians en avaient le secret.

— Retourne chez ta mère, morveux ! lança un des hommes accoudés au comptoir.

L’Octodian le rabroua d’une de ses mains encore libres.

— Suffit, asséna-t-il. Je le connais.

L’homme n’insista pas et battit en retraite avec son verre.

— Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, gamin ? ajouta le barman à l’intention d’Harlock.

L’adolescent serra les mâchoires, bien décidé à ignorer les sobriquets dont il avait été gratifié. Il lui en coûtait davantage de faire abstraction du « morveux » que du « gamin » paternaliste du barman, mais ce n’était pas le moment de faire un scandale.

— Shark est là ? demanda-t-il.

Le barman grommela une phrase indistincte tout en lui adressant un regard réprobateur.

— Tu vas te faire engueuler par Mel, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
— Ça ne le regarde pas. … Il est là, ou pas ?

L’Octodian soupira. Harlock avait eu maintes fois l’occasion de constater qu’il était beaucoup moins conciliant qu’Hardner lorsque l’adolescent dépassait des frontières à ne pas franchir (et beaucoup plus brutal aussi). Heureusement, les limites du barman étaient également beaucoup plus larges que celles de Mel.

— Il est en haut, céda-t-il.

Harlock le remercia d’un demi-sourire et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches vers le premier étage. Le gorille qui gardait le palier réagit avec quelques secondes de retard, trop tard pour empêcher Harlock de pousser la porte du petit salon privé qui surplombait le bar. Shark était… Oups. Peut-être aurait-il dû frapper.

— Putain de bordel de merde ! jura l’homme en attrapant son pantalon.

Les deux filles qui l’enlaçaient la seconde d’avant poussèrent de petits couinements. L’une d’elles se couvrit d’un drap. L’autre traversa la pièce entièrement nue et ramassa une robe minuscule abandonnée sur une chaise.

Plus gêné qu’il ne voulait l’admettre, Harlock croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Bon, vu les circonstances, il pouvait _a priori_ se passer des politesses d’usage et entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

— J’ai de la solucine, annonça-t-il.

Shark fronça les sourcils mais fit néanmoins signe aux filles de sortir.

— Tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles, petit génie.

Shark dirigeait un des réseaux de contrebande les plus importants de la ville, de la planète et du quadrant tout entier (même si la part de vantardise là-dedans ne devait pas être négligeable). Son activité s’était diversifiée dans des domaines parfois diamétralement opposés, mais il tenait les multiples ramifications de son organisation d’une main de fer, et ses nombreuses tractations avec à peu près tout le monde lui avaient apporté notoriété et respect. Le fait qu’il mesurait presque deux mètres dix et savait plier un tube d’acier à mains nues devait jouer, aussi.

Harlock le fixa droit dans les yeux. L’avantage, c’était qu’à la différence de Mel, Shark ne l’embêtait pas avec d’inutiles questions d’éthique.

— J’avais cru comprendre que vous aviez des difficultés à vous en procurer, rétorqua-t-il tout en posant les boîtes de comprimés sur la table la plus proche.

Shark joignit ses doigts en pyramide sous son menton et se fendit d’un rictus mauvais.

— Mon garçon, quand j’ai besoin de « me procurer » quelque chose, ce n’est pas pour jouer à la dînette. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je foute de… – l’homme balaya l’air devant lui de la main – … sept malheureuses boîtes ?  
— Regarder le nom du fournisseur, obtenir la date de livraison du prochain cargo de la même compagnie qui déchargera ici, pirater son ordinateur de bord et récupérer discrètement sa cargaison. C’est dans vos cordes, non ?

Harlock resta impassible tandis que le regard gris acier de Shark le transperçait. La manœuvre qu’il venait de décrire _était_ dans les cordes de Shark : c’était même ainsi que le contrebandier procédait. L’adolescent le savait parce que Morgane le lui avait dit (la néo-humaine avait de toute évidence déjà plusieurs opérations identiques à son actif).

L’étape la plus délicate concernait le piratage du cargo : si l’ordinateur principal du vaisseau attrapait un virus, même mineur, les échanges de données par le réseau étaient bloquées automatiquement et l’appareil parqué dans une des zones de quarantaine de l’astroport. Il s’agissait d’une mesure de sécurité normale, bien connue des trafiquants. De par leur fonction, les zones de quarantaine étaient en effet isolées, et donc se « visitaient » plus aisément. Le problème bien sûr, c’était que le terminal utilisé pour injecter le virus était en retour fatalement compromis… et que pour qui vivait dans l’illégalité, les terminaux « propres » capables de se connecter au réseau de navigation galactique sans déclencher les alarmes étaient rares et précieux. Shark n’allait pas en gaspiller un s’il estimait que le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle.

Après un examen implacable, l’homme se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise.

— C’est dans mes cordes, petit génie. Tu as raison.

Le contrebandier désigna les boîtes.

— J’t’en donne dix crédits.  
— Eh ! Faut que je vous lise le prix sur l’étiquette ? protesta Harlock. Il y en a pour dix fois plus, au moins !  
— Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as acheté ça, mon garçon. Trente.  
— Cinquante.  
— Trente-cinq, et c’est mon dernier prix, trancha le contrebandier en posant une liasse de billets devant lui.

Harlock hésita une fraction de seconde. En réalité, il n’était pas intéressé par les quelques crédits qu’il allait empocher grâce à un vol à l’étalage sans envergure. Non, le plus important à ses yeux, c’était justement l’opération que Shark allait monter après cela… Une opération à laquelle l’adolescent aurait beaucoup aimé participer. Ne serait-ce que pour gagner en légitimité auprès des vieux briscards.

Le dilemme se résumait donc de la façon suivante : s’il acceptait l’argent sans broncher, alors il cautionnait de fait la place qui lui était attribuée pour l’instant – à savoir, tout en bas de l’échelle. S’il ergotait sur le prix pour grappiller cinq ou dix crédits supplémentaires, il montrait à Shark qu’il ne se résignait pas à un rôle de sous-fifre insignifiant.

— Tu te décides ou c’est la porte, petit.

Et, bien sûr, s’il se rebellait il risquait aussi de se faire éjecter _manu militari_.

Harlock empocha la somme avec un grognement. Toujours ça de pris, mais bon…

— Ha ! Tu ne trouveras pas mieux ailleurs, petit génie ! se moqua Shark.

L’adolescent se raidit. Se soumettre ? Ça, jamais ! Les tarifs de Shark étaient étudiés pour que ses fournisseurs en retirent tout juste de quoi vivre. Juste assez. Et surtout, trop peu pour pouvoir la jouer solo. Ainsi fonctionnaient les affaires dans le « milieu ».

Harlock n’avait pas la moindre intention de s’y plier.

— Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? rétorqua-t-il crânement.  
— Le capitaine Melvin Hardner est un homme pétri de principes, susurra Shark. Mais je ne t’apprends rien puisque tu habites chez lui…

La phrase resta en suspens. Elle sonnait comme une menace. C’en était d’ailleurs probablement une. Shark avait dû cataloguer Mel Hardner comme un concurrent potentiel à peine sa boutique ouverte sur Itandir.

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Shark fixait Harlock sans bouger. L’homme attendait une réaction de sa part. Une réaction à propos d’Hardner, à n’en pas douter. Ou une réaction à propos de son vaisseau. Depuis son arrivée, le Phényx éveillait les convoitises, Harlock en était bien conscient. Le Phényx et ses moteurs warp, le Phényx et ses soutes spacieuses, le Phényx et son dispositif de furtivité…

Malgré lui, Harlock détourna le regard. L’accès au Phényx était verrouillé par des codes cryptés. Des codes qu’il connaissait. Il y avait là une carte à jouer, l’adolescent le pressentait. En était-il capable ?

— Vous ne m’apprenez rien, non… répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

En avait-il seulement envie ? Hardner était strict avec lui mais il ne l’avait jamais abandonné, et pourtant Dieu seul savait combien les occasions avaient été nombreuses. Au contraire, le capitaine du Phényx s’obstinait à vouloir donner à l’adolescent « une bonne éducation ». « Ça te servira plus tard », radotait-il. Harlock n’en avait pas mesuré les bénéfices jusqu’à présent, mais Mel ne cessait également de lui asséner qu’il était trop impatient.

En face, le sourire de Shark s’élargit. Harlock se sentit soudain ferré tel un gros poisson. La sensation était désagréable. Oppressante. Et un peu honteuse, il fallait bien l’avouer. Shark applaudirait si Harlock lui livrait le Phényx sur un plateau. Peut-être l’adolescent aurait-il même droit à la reconnaissance qu’il brûlait d’obtenir. Devait-il pour autant sacrifier ce qui, au fil des années, était devenu son foyer ?

Harlock secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée trop tentante. Non. Pas comme ça.

— La prochaine fois je réclamerai davantage, cracha-t-il.

Shark lâcha un petit rire. Moqueur ou dépité, impossible de le dire.

— Tu as la chance de posséder d’autres moyens pour gagner beaucoup d’argent, petit. Je peux t’assurer que je ne serai pas un ingrat.

Harlock serra le poing. Peut-être. Mais pas comme ça. Le Phényx appartenait à Mel. Il lui permettait de voler. Il ne lui enlèverait pas.

Shark le gratifia d’un clin d’œil entendu. Son regard d’acier le poursuivit tandis que l’adolescent battait en retraite dans le couloir.

— Réfléchis-y, petit génie… Réfléchis-y.

 

—

 

Lorsqu’Harlock redescendit, le barman lui adressa un haussement de sourcils interrogatif.

— Tout s’est bien passé, gamin ? Je te sers un verre ?  
— C’est bon, Bob… lui reprocha l’adolescent. Ça va…

L’Octodian se nommait en réalité Bobsdqildjavlb. Tout le monde l’appelait Bob.

— Personne ne dit « ça va » en sortant d’un entretien avec Shark, reprit Bob. Tu t’es fait plumer de combien ?

Le Metal Bloody Saloon lui appartenait. Le rez-de-chaussée, tout du moins.

— J’me suis pas fait plumer.

Harlock allait ajouter « et cette grosse brute ne me fait pas peur », lorsqu’il s’aperçut de l’expression bizarre de l’Octodian. Pour autant qu’il s’en souvienne, le barman avait toujours plus ou moins pris sa défense. Ses mimiques étaient difficiles à déchiffrer pour qui n’avait pas l’habitude de côtoyer des extra-humains pleins de bras, mais Harlock avait appris à reconnaître leurs subtilités.

Un avertissement.

Reçu cinq sur cinq.

L’adolescent jeta un coup d’œil furtif vers le haut. La porte du petit salon de l’étage était fermée, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Shark disposait à coup sûr de quantités de senseurs fiables pour s’informer de ce qui se passait dans le bar. À commencer par cette caméra de surveillance, par exemple.

Harlock reporta son attention sur le barman. Okay, Shark le surveillait, et alors ? Était-ce une raison pour quitter le Metal la queue entre les jambes ? L’adolescent sortit un billet de sa poche.

— Ma tournée, lâcha-t-il.

Les clients affichèrent de larges sourires et se rapprochèrent du bar. Les plis aux coins des yeux de Bob dénotaient une légère contrariété (probablement l’Octodian aurait-il préféré qu’Harlock déguerpisse), toutefois le barman ne broncha pas.

— Qu’est-ce que tu prends, gamin ?  
— Brandy d’Andromède.  
— Monsieur a des goûts de luxe, mmh ?  
— J’ai de quoi payer, rétorqua l’adolescent. Et ne m’appelle pas gamin, Bob.

Le barman esquissa ce qui s’apparentait le plus chez lui à un haussement d’épaules. Il prit le temps de servir tous les clients qui se pressaient au comptoir, puis posa finalement devant Harlock un verre rempli d’un liquide ambré.

— Ce que je veux dire, gamin, c’est qu’il ne vaut mieux pas autant le montrer.  
— J’ai gagné cet argent, je le dépense, grogna Harlock. Et je prends une boisson d’homme. Faut que je leur montre ce que je vaux, pas vrai ?

Bob croisa deux bras et renifla avec dédain.

— Il faut surtout que tu apprennes à être moins excessif dans tes réactions, gamin. Tu ne feras pas de vieux os si tu continues comme ça.  
— Et puis quoi ? Tu veux que je me fonde dans la masse comme un mouton ? Nope, très peu pour moi.

Le barman le fixa d’un air désolé.

— Tout ce que tu risques si tu continues à faire la tête brûlée à ton âge, c’est d’être broyé par le système, gamin. D’ici quelques années, tu auras gagné en expérience et tu comprendras que j’ai raison.  
— Je veux mon propre vaisseau, marmonna Harlock entre ses dents. Les planètes sont tellement ennuyeuses…  
— Oh, l’histoire spatiale compte beaucoup de jeunes aventuriers qui rêvaient de naviguer, philosopha Bob. Morts, pour la plupart.

Harlock se concentra sur son verre. Il était arrivé sur Itandir avec une seule idée en tête : repartir. Mais les opportunités de monter à bord d’un vaisseau spatial « légalement » ne couraient pas les rues. Aucun des commandants qu’il avait réussis à approcher n’avait accepté de l’embarquer. Trop jeune, disaient-ils. Pff.

— J’serai meilleur qu’eux, répliqua-t-il d’un ton péremptoire.

Il regarda froidement les hommes attablés. Trop jeune, hein ? Harlock vida son verre d’une traite et sourit amèrement lorsque les ricanements moqueurs se muèrent en murmures déçus. Eh bien, ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il ne supporte pas un simple verre d’alcool ?

Il salua Bob d’un clignement d’yeux en partant.

 

—

 

Dès lors que l’on s’attardait sur sa provenance, le brandy d’Andromède révélait une appellation trompeuse. Le breuvage n’était en effet pas produit sur Andromède, dont les seules exportations étaient des pièces mécas, mais sur une petite planète perdue de l’amas des Pléiades. La légende voulait qu’Andromède soit le nom de la femme du premier exploitant à commercialiser la boisson. La recette était depuis gardée jalousement par quelques familles natives des Pléiades, ce qui classait le brandy d’Andromède parmi les boissons alcoolisées les plus chères des bars galactiques… et parmi les plus fortes également.

Harlock attendit d’avoir changé de bloc pour s’arrêter dans une ruelle déserte et y vomir le contenu de son estomac. _Beuh._ Ce truc retournait littéralement les tripes. L’adolescent avait la gorge en feu et l’impression persistante que le sol ondulait. Avec de l’habitude, il serait sûrement capable de supporter plusieurs verres d’affilée, mais ici et maintenant il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : ce n’était pas pour tout de suite.

L’adolescent respira profondément, le dos contre un mur, jusqu’à ce que les immeubles voisins cessent de tourner autour de lui. _Merde, merde, merde._ Harlock serra les poings, se força à reprendre sa marche, fit quelques pas les jambes tremblantes et retint de justesse un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Merde. Il devait retourner à la boutique d’Hardner : Mel lui avait donné un exercice, il l’avait fait, et il tenait à ce qu’il soit corrigé. Hors de question qu’il ait travaillé pour rien.

Il décida cependant de prendre le temps de retrouver son équilibre. S’il arrivait en titubant au magasin, ce ne serait pas du goût d’Hardner.

Autant s’épargner un énième sermon.

 

—

 

Une petite heure suffit pour qu’Harlock se sente plus vaillant. Quand il trouva la force de s’extraire du container rempli de gravas derrière lequel il s’était recroquevillé, sa bouche était toujours pâteuse et sa salive gardait un arrière-goût âcre (sans parler de la migraine qui pointait). Mais bon, au moins il tenait désormais debout sans vaciller.

Le trajet lui sembla malgré tout plus long que d’habitude. Une fois arrivé à destination, il observa prudemment l’intérieur de la boutique avant de se décider à entrer. Hardner n’était pas en vue. Morgane non plus.

L’adolescent cogna du doigt sur la vitrine sans que cela ne provoque une quelconque réaction, ouvrit en prenant soin de retenir les clochettes de la porte, puis se faufila jusqu’à l’arrière-boutique. Hardner y inventoriait méticuleusement une caisse qui n’était pas là le matin même. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu’Harlock s’approcha.

— Il faut qu’on parle, microbe.  
— Mel, si c’est pour me dire que « voler c’est mal », je suis au courant. Rappelle-moi d’où vient cette caisse, déjà ?

Hardner soupira et referma ladite caisse d’un geste sec.

— Il existe différentes façons d’enfreindre la loi, mon garçon, éluda-t-il.  
— Sans blague. Et il existe une « bonne » et une « mauvaise » façon d’être recherché par la police ?  
— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, microbe.

L’adulte fixa enfin Harlock dans les yeux tout en agitant une des « fameuses » boîtes de comprimés. Qu’il avait récupérée à Morgane, a priori. Avait-il acheté le lot, en fin de compte ?

— Tu peux me dire ce que c’est ?  
— Je sais lire, se renfrogna Harlock. … Solucine, finit-il par répondre sous la pression insistante du regard de Mel.  
— Et tu peux m’expliquer à quoi ça sert ?

Harlock haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas _si_ naïf.

— Bien sûr. C’est un des composants utilisés pour la fabrication du dax.

Hardner laissa le silence s’installer quelques secondes.

— Il y a une différence entre voler une caisse de matériel militaire et prendre part à la fabrication d’une des drogues les plus dangereuses du marché, déclara-t-il finalement.  
— Ouais, railla Harlock. La deuxième option est plus rentable.  
— Je pensais plutôt à des valeurs telles que la morale ou l’éthique, mon garçon.

L’adolescent retint une grimace. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’Hardner avait raison. Les conséquences d’une consommation de dax le touchaient de bien plus prêt que Mel ne pouvait l’imaginer.

Mais il détestait qu’on lui fasse la leçon. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

— J’ai résolu ton problème insoluble, fit-il en exhibant un cristal de données. Tu veux voir ?

Mel leva un sourcil intéressé.

— D’où tu sors ce cristal ?  
— La bibliothèque.  
— Oh. Et tu as réussi à ne pas te faire virer au bout de dix minutes ?  
— Mrf.

En fait, non. Il s’était penché sur l’exercice de mécanique spatiale d’Hardner dans le parc arboré face à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien tenté de s’installer à l’intérieur, mais le vigile l’avait _illico presto_ raccompagné vers la sortie sans même lui donner une chance de s’expliquer. Tout ça parce qu’il avait parlé _un peu_ fort (et frappé quelqu’un, okay). Il avait obtenu le cristal (ainsi qu’un terminal portable pour travailler) après avoir coincé un étudiant malingre dans un cul-de-sac et l’avoir menacé de lui refaire le portrait s’il ne lui ramenait pas ce qu’il voulait.

Mais inutile que Mel le sache.

 

—

 

Au fond de l’arrière-boutique, Harlock avait déniché d’autres caisses, un monceau d’emballages vides, un pneu anachronique (et effrité), ainsi que des morceaux de mousse polyexpansive. Il s’était ménagé un espace dans ce fatras et s’appliquait à déchirer une étiquette dans le sens de la longueur lorsqu’un écho de clochettes attira son attention.

— Mel ! cria-t-il. De la visite !

L’adolescent grogna. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’un client vienne perturber son planning. Si Hardner ne s’occupait pas de cet importun rapidement, il prendrait la tangente. Problème de mécanique spatiale ou non, il n’avait pas l’intention de passer son après-midi au milieu des caisses. Il pouvait essayer de retrouver Morgane, par exemple.

Harlock tendit l’oreille. Seuls quelques mots inintelligibles parvenaient jusqu’au renfoncement où il était tapi. Malgré sa curiosité, il se garda bien de bouger. Autant qu’Hardner l’oublie. Dommage pour la mécanique spatiale, mais il ne tenait pas à être réquisitionné « pour donner un coup de main ».

L’adolescent changea de position. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

Pff.

Déçu que les événements ne se déroulent pas dans le sens prévu, il donna un coup de poing rageur dans un carton éventré. Il avait travaillé dur sur le problème de Mel (la courbe de navigation n’avait pas été nommé « équation insoluble » pour rien), et pour une fois il avait mis un point d’honneur à le résoudre _avant_ d’aller chercher la solution sur le réseau. Il avait d’ailleurs gardé sa propre version, car il avait trouvé les propositions des forums spécialisés plutôt approximatives. Il attendait des félicitations. Et une récompense.

Merde.

Il remarqua avec un temps de retard les pas qui se rapprochaient de son refuge.

— … doit toujours être là-derrière, disait Hardner. Il n’a pas pu bouger sans que je ne le voie.  
— Je suis impressionné, renchérit une voix qu’Harlock connaissait. Lui qui est toujours monté sur ressorts, tu insinues qu’il est capable de rester calme cinq minutes ?

Harlock roula des yeux. C’était fini les sarcasmes, oui ?

L’adolescent prit l’air offusqué de rigueur à l’attention d’Hardner, qui sortait juste de l’ombre des caisses avoisinantes. Mel adopta le ton professoral de « celui à qui on ne la fait pas ».

— Il est calme parce qu’il a un objectif précis en vue, que ça me concerne et que je l’aurais envoyé balader s’il m’avait fait chier. … Je lui ai promis un petit cours de sabre hier, expliqua Hardner à son auditoire. Pour ce que j’en vois ce n’est pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

L’auditoire en question semblait s’amuser beaucoup de la situation.

— T’es infernal, gamin.  
— Bob… soupira Harlock. M’appelle pas gamin.

Hardner et Bob s’étaient associés des années auparavant (au moment où Harlock avait été recueilli sur le Phényx, pour être exact), ce n’était donc pas étonnant de croiser le barman ici. L’un écoulait l’alcool de contrebande de l’autre et tout le monde, y compris Harlock, possédait sa chambre au-dessus de la boutique d’Hardner. Mais pourquoi l’Octodian avait-il quitté son bar à cette heure ? Une pause sauvage ? Il était en manque de clients ? Il avait besoin de se ravitailler ?

Harlock s’esquiva juste à temps pour éviter de se faire ébouriffer les cheveux. Plus vraisemblablement, Bob s’était inquiété après l’épisode « brandy d’Andromède » et venait s’assurer que tout allait bien. Quand ils ne lui flanquaient pas des gifles, Hardner et lui adoraient jouer au père de substitution à son encontre. Et encore, les raclées que l’adolescent encaissait étaient certainement incluses dans le package.

— Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vaux au sabre, gamin, reprit Bob.  
— J’aime pas les spectateurs, grommela Harlock. Tu n’as pas un bar à faire tourner ?

Derrière lui, Hardner laissa échapper un reniflement sarcastique.

— Et tu penses que le jour où tu devras te battre en duel, tu pourras dire aux badauds de dégager parce que tu n’aimes pas qu’on te regarde, microbe ?

Mel produisit deux sabres d’exercice de nulle part et en éprouva brièvement la flexibilité.

— Ça n’aura plus d’importance une fois que j’en aurai fini avec les entraînements, déclara Harlock en empoignant l’un des deux sabres. Quand je me battrai en duel, je serai sûr de gagner.  
— C’est évident, microbe. Parce que si tu n’es pas sûr de gagner, tu es sûr de mourir.

Quand Hardner était d’humeur à dispenser sa science des armes blanches, il se laissait aller à des considérations pseudo-philosophiques sur la pureté et la noblesse des combats traditionnels, qu’il saupoudrait parfois de sentences sibyllines évoquant les forces de la nature et la sagesse des animaux. Harlock avait trouvé cela ridicule la première fois (rien ne valait une bonne arme à laser, pensait-il). Il avait ricané pendant cinq secondes environ, le temps de se retrouver plaqué contre un mur, désarmé, le froid d’une lame pressé contre sa gorge.

Il ne s’était plus jamais risqué à sous-estimer Hardner après ça.

Le contrebandier esquissait des arabesques nonchalantes avec la pointe de son sabre.

— Quand tu veux, microbe.

Harlock savait que la désinvolture de Mel n’était qu’apparente, et qu’une attaque directe serait facilement contrée. Il savait aussi qu’Hardner le titillait pour le pousser à la faute. Une tactique dont l’efficacité n’était plus à démontrer étant donné sa propension à réagir au quart de tour dès qu’il se sentait provoqué.

Mais bon, tant pis. Il avait horreur des préliminaires, de toute façon. Il attaqua. Un coup d’estoc suivi d’un enchaînement élémentaire, attaque… parade… attaque… Hardner réagit comme il l’espérait, anticipant ses coups apparemment sans effort. Harlock renchérit sur une suite de mouvements d’école, tels que Mel le lui avait appris. Hardner bougea à peine, et un léger sourire dédaigneux se dessina sur ses lèvres… Maintenant.

Harlock feinta.

Entre deux calculs de courbes de navigation, il avait trouvé des vids intéressantes dans la base de données de la bibliothèque et il était curieux de connaître l’opinion d’Hardner à leur sujet. Une combinaison en particulier avait retenu son attention. Il avait consciencieusement répété le geste avant de venir, et il s’était employé à provoquer une situation qui lui permette de la placer.

Un éclat d’incrédulité traversa le regard d’Hardner tandis que le garçon effectuait un moulinet du poignet avant de changer son arme de main, en un seul arc de cercle fluide.

— Joli coup, gamin ! applaudit Bob dans son dos.

Ce n’était cependant pas suffisant pour déstabiliser durablement son adversaire. Tout au plus avait-il réussi à l’énerver.

Harlock contra les attaques suivantes plus par instinct qu’avec une réelle technique.

— Ta garde, gamin ! criait Bob. Ne baisse pas ta garde !

Oui ben c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, hein…

L’adolescent essaya sans succès de reprendre l’initiative. Hardner était beaucoup trop rapide. L’échange fut conclut par un coup sec sur le poignet d’Harlock, qui lâcha son arme sous la douleur. La leçon était terminée. Harlock n’eut droit qu’à un « écoute ce que dit Bob » comme seul commentaire. Mel ramassa ses sabres et revint à ses inventaires sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Harlock eut une moue de dépit. Il s’apprêtait à réclamer un débriefing plus poussé quand le barman l’arrêta d’une main.

— C’était une combinaison très… esthétique, déclara l’Octodian, mais elle ne te sert à rien si tu n’es pas capable de te protéger toi-même.  
— Je… Quoi ?  
— Ne baisse pas ta garde, gamin, répéta Bob. Attaquer, c’est bien. Mais tu négliges complètement ta défense.  
— C’est pas vrai ! protesta Harlock. T’as bien vu que Mel ne m’a touché qu’une seule fois !

Bob le toisa de toute sa carrure.

— Une seule fois suffit, gamin. Tu pares les coups en dépit du bon sens. Économise tes mouvements au lieu de t’épuiser à gesticuler avec des jongleries tape-à-l’œil.

Harlock serra les poings. Le silence méprisant d’Hardner passait encore – à la rigueur. Mais entendre Bob qualifier de « jonglerie » un mouvement de sabre mentionné dans ce que l’index de la bibliothèque lui avait vendu comme « le meilleur traité d’escrime » et qu’il avait patiemment décortiqué pour l’assimiler…

Sa voix vibrait de colère contenue lorsqu’il répondit.

— Au moins je ne me satisfais pas de petits trafics minables, moi ! Si tu veux continuer à faire la tournée des planètes dans la poubelle volante de Mel, vas-y ! Moi, j’obtiendrai mieux !

Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d’espace.

Il sortit de l’arrière-boutique presque en courant.

 

—

 

L’air vaguement amusé, le barman croisa deux bras, posa deux mains sur ses hanches et en cala une autre sous son menton.

— Je crois que je l’ai vexé.

Mel Hardner répondit d’un grognement inaudible. Le barman eut un léger sourire. Ouaip. Le gamin était vexé, mais il n’était pas le seul, mmh ?

— C’était intéressant comme mouvement de sabre, non ? insista-t-il. Tu t’y attendais ?

Hardner se renfrogna un peu plus, grogna encore, puis agita une main agacée devant lui. Pour ce que le barman avait compris du déroulé du combat, Mel avait été proche de le perdre. Il s’en était fallu d’un cheveu pour que l’attaque d’Harlock soit un succès.

De toute évidence, le contrebandier avait du mal à s’en remettre.

— Il a dû trouver ça quelque part sur le réseau, répondit finalement Mel à contrecœur. Tout l’échange qui précédait était destiné à le placer… et je n’ai rien vu venir.  
— Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas qu’il a du talent ?  
— Parce qu’il le sait déjà.

Hardner soupira.

— Il n’a pas vraiment de technique, sauf quand il se donne la peine de calquer une combinaison-type d’un bouquin. Mais il me donne du fil à retordre, ajouta-t-il. Et il apprend vite.

Le contrebandier secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers un bureau presque entièrement enseveli sous une montagne de fournitures diverses, de farfouiller dans un tiroir et d’en sortir une bouteille d’alcool.

— En tout cas ce sale gosse a raison sur un point, continua-t-il en se servant un verre. Il mérite mieux que de moisir avec moi dans ma poubelle volante… Ou avec toi dans ton taudis mal famé, d’ailleurs.

Le barman lâcha un petit rire, accepta le verre que Mel lui tendait, trinqua et but une large gorgée de gnôle frelatée. L’alcool ne faisait aucun effet aux Octodians, mais Bob avait appris à s’adapter aux coutumes.

— Jamais je ne laisserai cette calamité ambulante mettre son nez dans les affaires du Metal, répondit-il. … Il veut un vaisseau, de toute façon.  
— Je sais.

Hardner avala sa boisson cul-sec, puis soupesa la bouteille d’un air songeur et la termina directement au goulot.

— J’ai des contacts sur Itandir et j’ai bien une solution pour lui, conclut le contrebandier. Mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire…

 

—

 

Harlock se défoula sur une carcasse de glisseur abandonnée qui n’avait rien demandé à personne. La portière côté conducteur était déjà bien attaquée par la rouille, et quelques coups de pieds rageurs suffirent à la détacher de l’ensemble. L’adolescent s’acharna sur la malheureuse portière jusqu’à ce que sa vision devienne floue. Enfin, essoufflé, il s’essuya furtivement les yeux. La rue était déserte. Personne ne surprendrait ce moment de faiblesse.

Un grondement lui fit lever la tête : au-dessus de lui, un vaisseau spatial s’arrachait à l’atmosphère de toute la puissance de ses moteurs. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un transport de passagers aux trajectoires programmées et toutes identiques. Ce n’était pas non plus un caboteur qui ne s’éloignerait pas des limites du système planétaire, ni un vaisseau marchand au design utilitaire et sans âme. Non, le vaisseau racé, à l’apparence agressive, était conçu pour le combat. Il s’aventurerait dans les régions les plus dangereuses de la galaxie, libre de toute entrave.

Harlock suivit la trajectoire du vaisseau du regard. Il ne voulait pas vivre sur cette planète, ni sur n’importe quelle autre. D’ici, on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles.

L’astronef troua la couche nuageuse et, le temps d’un battement de cœur, le soleil brilla à travers l’espace ainsi dégagé.

Mais peut-être n’était-ce qu’une illusion.

 


	3. Chapitre 2

Sur le parking bondé, un trimobile hors d’âge se frayait un chemin entre les rangées de glisseurs chromés à grands coups de klaxon et d’invectives colorées.

— Mel, je peux savoir ce qu’on vient faire ici ? demanda Harlock d’un ton soupçonneux.  
— Le campus est en accès libre, répondit Hardner sans pour autant interrompre son concerto pour klaxon enroué.  
— Oui, et… ?  
— Tu n’as pas envie de voir leur simu ?

Hardner effectua une marche arrière brutale pour s’engouffrer dans une place qu’un coupé cabriolet sport venait de libérer, tout en ignorant royalement les gestes furibonds du conducteur qui convoitait la place en sens inverse.

— C’est le dernier modèle, continua Mel. Une merveille. La navigation y est reproduite fidèlement quel que soit le type d’appareil, tout ce qu’il faut pour l’entraînement des élèves.

Harlock retint la remarque qui lui était venue spontanément (« sauf que si je veux monter dedans il faudrait déjà que je sois un élève ») et lança un regard inquisiteur au contrebandier. Hardner arborait son expression la plus neutre.

Mauvais signe.

L’adolescent jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. De l’autre côté du parking, au bout d’une allée bordée de colonnes sculptées, se dressait l’École Militaire d’Itandir. Le bâtiment anguleux, gris et austère, tentait de se rendre plus attrayant à l’aide de pavillons colorés, de banderoles et de toute une série de holo-affiches de recrutement animées, mais de l’avis d’Harlock il ne parvenait pas à camoufler son apparence de prison lugubre.

— Allons-y, fit Hardner en s’engageant sur l’allée.

Harlock haussa les épaules avant d’emboîter le pas à l’adulte. Quelles étaient les intentions de Mel, exactement ? Si, lors de leur dernier séjour sur Terre, Hardner avait réussi par Dieu savait quel moyen à le faire admettre à l’Académie Astronavale Terrienne, Harlock doutait que le contrebandier dispose des leviers nécessaires pour le faire entrer dans une école llumienne.

— Je te préviens, ici ils sont moins laxistes qu’à l’Acastro, lâcha Hardner. Si tu fais des conneries tu vas comprendre ce que « discipline militaire » veut dire.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Eh bien si, il semblait que Mel soit confiant pour lui obtenir une place dans cette foutue école. Un défi ? Très bien.

— Je n’ai pas l’âge, précisa-t-il néanmoins.  
— Faut savoir ce que tu veux, microbe, ricana Hardner. Un coup on doit te traiter comme un adulte, un coup tu t’inquiètes d’être trop jeune pour côtoyer des cadets de vingt-deux à vingt-cinq ans… Tu as quel âge, au fait ?

Harlock réfléchit quelques secondes. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se vieillir, ça allait se voir. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà eu des ennuis à cause de ça à l’Académie.

Mel posa une main sur son épaule. Le geste aurait pu passer pour de la compassion si l’éclat moqueur de ses yeux ne l’avait démenti.

— Si tu as peur on peut encore faire demi-tour, hein…  
— J’ai pas peur.

Harlock serra les mâchoires. Un défi. Okay. Ça lui plaisait.

L’adolescent fixa Mel dans les yeux.

— J’ai vingt-deux ans, répondit-il effrontément.

Hardner secoua la tête.

— Ça ne passera jamais, microbe. Je vais plutôt essayer de te donner entre dix-huit et vingt ans, ça te va ?

Ça allait.

C’était faux également, bien sûr.

Mel devait s’en douter.

 

—

 

L’intérieur de l’École Militaire était à l’image de son extérieur : froid et impersonnel. Adossé à un mur à proximité de l’entrée, Harlock observait d’un œil critique les groupes de cadets qui traversaient le hall, tout en s’efforçant d’ignorer les murmures et les regards réprobateurs. Sa présence détonnait dans le paysage, c’était clair. D’une part parce que tout le monde était vêtu d’un uniforme impeccable, et d’autre part parce qu’une écrasante majorité des cadets étaient Illumidas. Dans ce secteur de la galaxie, l’implantation humaine s’était progressivement réduite tandis que l’influence llumienne s’étendait. L’École Militaire d’Itandir relevait de cette politique d’expansion : depuis la bataille des Colonies et le retrait des Forces Terriennes de la zone, elle formait l’essentiel des officiers servant dans les flottes llumiennes du quadrant. Les rares humains qui suivaient le cursus appartenaient tous à d’anciennes familles de colons et, pour la plupart, espéraient conserver leurs privilèges par ce biais. Une gageure lorsque l’on connaissait le mépris légendaire que les Illumidas réservaient aux soldats des autres armées.

Harlock se redressa, mal à l’aise. La réputation d’excellence de l’École n’était plus à prouver, mais il se demandait soudain s’il allait vraiment être à sa place dans cet endroit. Que lui en coûterait-il de prendre sur lui et d’admettre à Hardner que ce défi-ci était peut-être un trop gros morceau pour lui ? Hélas, Mel avait disparu dans le dédale de bureaux qui jouxtaient le hall, lui laissant pour seul mot d’ordre « ne bouge pas d’ici ».

— Eh toi, l’humain ! Tu t’es perdu ?

Un groupe de cadets avait stoppé devant lui. Tous Illumidas, ils arboraient des airs goguenards.

— C’est un pouilleux des quartiers Nord, cracha un deuxième. On ne fait pas l’aumône ici, casse-toi !

Harlock se plongea dans la contemplation de ses baskets. Un peu de patience… Mel ne devrait pas tarder. Probablement y avait-il une leçon à tirer de tout ça (Hardner voulait-il lui signifier qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne pas de faire exclure de l’Acastro ?), mais pour l’instant Harlock ne voyait pas trop quels étaient les desseins d’Hardner. « Ne fais pas tout foirer », avait-il dit. La bonne blague.

— Muet ? insista le premier. Si tu veux suivre les cours ici, va falloir avoir un peu plus de répondant, hein…

Et merde. Mel lui en voudrait, c’était sûr. Mais bon, à quoi d’autre le contrebandier s’attendait-il en l’abandonnant dans ce hall ?

— Je sais me défendre, déclara Harlock du ton le plus glacial qu’il puisse prendre.  
— Voyez-vous ça…

L’Illumidas vacilla en arrière lorsque le poing d’Harlock le cueillit sous le menton. _Combats de rues, règle n° 1 : si ton adversaire a l’avantage de la taille, arrange-toi pour qu’il ne le conserve pas longtemps._ Ce fut chose faite avec un coup de coude dans le plexus et un fauchage vicieux des tibias.

—  _Tree’tchn_  ! jura l’Illumidas quand il retrouva son souffle.

Le cadet se releva en se massa la mâchoire et se jeta rageusement sur Harlock. Les deux combattants roulèrent au sol.

— Non, arrêtez !

Harlock ne se préoccupa pas de cette injonction, pas plus qu’il ne se soucia de l’attroupement naissant et de sporadiques cris d’encouragement (qui ne lui étaient d’ailleurs pas destinés). Il s’appliqua plutôt à tordre le bras de son adversaire, tandis que l’autre tentait de se dégager à grands coups de coudes et de genoux.

— Mais putain ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul sans que tu ne foutes le bordel ?

Cette voix par contre était plus ennuyeuse. Mel… Harlock hésita. Le court laps de temps pendant lequel l’adolescent desserra sa prise permit à l’Illumidas de se libérer d’un revers, puis de lui retourner un uppercut qui l’envoya valser aux pieds d’Hardner.

— Cadets ! Garde-à-vous ! hurla quelqu’un.

Les spectateurs se figèrent dans l’instant, tout en essayant de s’écarter de l’adversaire d’Harlock. Lequel tenta d’adopter une posture digne, quelque peu gâchée par le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et le coquard qui noircissait son œil.

— Amiral, c’était une provocation…  
— Silence !

L’amiral était un Illumidas aux traits taillés à la serpe, dont les cheveux noir de jais commençaient à blanchir. Son maintien rigide et son visage sévère trahissaient son aptitude à se faire obéir au doigt et à l’œil.

— Dans mon bureau, cadet. Tout de suite.

Le jeune Illumidas déglutit visiblement mais ne se risqua pas à répondre. Harlock ne put retenir un sourire victorieux : ça lui apprendrait, à ce connard. Vu le rictus de colère froide qui tordait la bouche de l’amiral, Harlock n’aurait pas aimé être à la place du cadet.

La poigne d’Hardner sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

— N’espère pas te défiler comme ça, souffla Mel à son oreille.

Oh. Zut.

Hardner le traîna à la suite des deux Illumidas jusqu’à un bureau spacieux d’apparence aussi austère que le bâtiment. Dans un silence pesant, l’amiral s’installa dans son fauteuil, ses doigts battant sèchement la cadence sur l’accoudoir, pendant que le cadet s’immobilisait face à lui, muet, au garde-à-vous et les yeux fixes. Harlock jugea prudent de l’imiter. Enfin… uniquement pour la partie « rester muet », s’entend.

L’adolescent croisa les bras et détailla ouvertement la pièce tout en ignorant le pli réprobateur sur le front d’Hardner. Sur les murs, la décoration était inexistante à l’exception d’un seul cadre suspendu derrière le bureau. À l’intérieur était exposée, comme le trophée de guerre qu’elle était très certainement, une bannière élimée qu’Harlock reconnut sans trop de peine. La bataille des Colonies avait été la défaite la plus sévère de l’Union Terrienne dans le secteur. Les événements remontaient à moins de cinq ans et étaient encore bien vivaces parmi les humains établis dans le coin qui ne cessaient de les ressasser. En général, pour ce qu’Harlock avait pu en voir, le souvenir avait un goût amer.

La voix sévère de l’amiral interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

— Lorsque j’ai accepté le commandement de cette école, commença l’Illumidas en posant soigneusement ses mots, je me suis donné pour objectif de former l’élite des officiers de l’Empire. Les cadets à qui j’octroie leur diplôme possèdent les meilleures qualités. Ils font preuve de lucidité, de responsabilité et surtout, j’insiste sur ce dernier point, de maturité. En aucun cas ils ne se battent comme des chiffonniers pour des questions de… De quoi s’agissait-il, au fait ?

L’amiral leva un sourcil interrogatif. Harlock ne broncha pas. Ça ne le concernait pas, après tout. Le cadet llumien lui lança un regard mauvais.

— J’ai été agressé sans aucune raison, amiral, répondit-il.  
— Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, cadet.

L’amiral se leva et, avec une lenteur calculée, il se rapprocha d’Harlock et le toisa sans complaisance.

— Votre version, jeune homme.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Ça ne le concernait pas, merde ! Dans son dos, Mel le rappela à l’ordre d’une bourrade.

— Il m’a insulté, grogna l’adolescent. J’me suis défendu.

Aucun muscle ne bougea sur le visage de l’amiral, mais Harlock aurait juré apercevoir une lueur furtive d’amusement au fond de ses yeux.

— Si vous visez la considération et le respect, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d’opter pour une gestion plus élégante des affronts faits à votre honneur, jeune homme. Personnellement, j’ai une préférence pour les duels au sabre… en dehors des heures de service, évidemment.

Harlock cilla, perplexe. Il y avait là un sous-entendu qu’il ne parvenait pas à saisir. L’amiral balaya toutefois cette dernière remarque d’un geste comme si elle n’avait aucune importance.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, reprit-il, le tarif habituel pour ce genre de spectacle est de cinq jours d’arrêt. … La sanction est applicable dès maintenant, continua-t-il à l’intention du cadet. Rompez, et allez vous présenter au quartier de détention.

Le jeune Illumidas salua raidement avant de quitter le bureau. L’amiral se retourna ensuite vers Harlock.

— Quant à vous… Le général Hardner m’avait averti de votre caractère un peu… difficile.

Harlock ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. Le _général_ Hardner ? Où Mel avait-il gagné ses galons ? Bob et lui évoquaient de temps à autre à demi mot leur passé militaire, mais cela sonnait davantage comme du mercenariat plus ou moins légal que comme du service dans une armée régulière. Surtout avec un grade aussi élevé.

— … mais, paraîtrait-il, vous disposez d’un potentiel… intéressant.

L’amiral le fixa comme le ferait un entomologiste face à un spécimen rare d’insecte. Harlock eut soudain la désagréable impression d’être épinglé quelque part dans la collection personnelle « d’élèves prometteurs » de l’amiral. Il n’aimait pas du tout cela.

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? continua l’amiral du même ton calculateur.

L’adolescent se raidit. Non, il n’aimait pas du tout.

— À quel sujet ? siffla-t-il.  
— Il paraîtrait que vous disposez d’un potentiel intéressant, répéta l’Illumidas. Pensez-vous que cela suffise ?

S’agissait-il d’un test ? Un examen d’entrée ? Une question piège ? Harlock haussa les épaules. Au diable ces adultes trop compliqués !

— Bien sûr, répondit-il. Je me suis classé dans les dix premiers à l’Acastro… du moins, avant de me faire virer, précisa-t-il en entendant Hardner se racler la gorge. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne réussirai pas à faire pareil ici.  
— Vous faire virer ? s’amusa l’amiral.  
— Me classer dans les dix premiers, corrigea Harlock. Les cours de navigation sont les mêmes partout, non ?  
— Pas tout à fait, non… Mais je fais confiance au général Hardner, qui affirme que vous disposez des capacités intellectuelles nécessaires pour vous adapter.

La tournure de phrase était beaucoup trop alambiquée pour plaire à Harlock. Cela sonnait comme un reproche déguisé en compliment. Il avait l’habitude, Mel lui en jetait sans cesse à la figure. Le plus compliqué consistait à trouver où se cachait le reproche.

Entre-temps, l’amiral s’était rassis à son bureau.

— En raison de votre âge _et_ de votre passif, vous êtes admis par dérogation spéciale, annonça l’Illumidas. La période probatoire est de trois mois et court jusqu’aux examens intermédiaires. Si vos résultats sont satisfaisants, vous serez intégré de façon définitive.

L’Illumidas alluma sa console.

— À condition que vous ne vous soyez pas fait virer avant, évidemment, termina-t-il.

Harlock enfonça les mains au plus profond de ses poches pour que l’amiral ne le voie pas serrer les poings. Il lui aurait bien dit ses quatre vérités tout de suite, mais il n’était pas idiot au point de ne pas se douter que cela lui vaudrait très probablement un aller simple vers la sortie. Mel risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Et puis il devait bien avouer qu’il était curieux de tester leur dernier modèle de simu.

— Alors… énonçait l’amiral en même temps qu’il pianotait sur l’écran tactile de sa console. Inscription par dérogation spéciale… Nom : Harlock… Prénom : Franz…  
— Seulement Harlock, coupa celui-ci.  
— … Transfert depuis l’Académie Astronavale, Terre…  
—  _Seulement_ Harlock, insista l’adolescent en détachant chaque syllabe.

L’amiral haussa un sourcil et consulta brièvement Hardner du regard. Harlock ne parvint pas à déchiffrer la teneur de l’échange muet, mais l’Illumidas parut s’en satisfaire.

— C’est noté, céda-t-il.

Une imprimante cracha une feuille plastifiée. L’amiral la tendit à Harlock après l’avoir relue une dernière fois.

— Vous pouvez retirer votre uniforme et votre paquetage auprès de l’officier de permanence. Il vous montrera également les dortoirs. Après cela…

L’Illumidas agita une deuxième feuille tandis que le coin de sa bouche se soulevait légèrement.

— … vous vous rendrez aux quartiers de détention. Cinq jours d’arrêt.  
— Mais je…  
— Cinq jours, coupa l’amiral. Pour vous être battu dans l’enceinte de l’école. C’est la règle. Je ne fais pas dans le favoritisme, jeune homme.

Harlock hésita avant de saisir la feuille. Il avait l’impression très nette d’être en train de se faire piéger. S’il cédait maintenant, cela le placerait-il en position de faiblesse ? Pire, s’il ne cédait pas, cela l’empêcherait-il de poursuivre ses rêves ? Il visait les étoiles. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Il avait rapidement compris que le chemin pour y parvenir serait semé d’embûches : les étoiles étaient réservées aux adultes…

Le silence s’éternisa. Mel le rappela à l’ordre d’une tape derrière la tête. Les étoiles étaient belles mais trompeuses ; elles broyaient ceux qui s’approchaient d’elles sans connaître leurs dangers.

— Ce sera tout, conclut l’amiral. Vous pouvez sortir.

La connaissance n’était pas innée. Il en avait besoin. _Maîtrise les règles pour mieux les contourner à l’avenir._

Il en avait besoin. Pour les étoiles. Pour son indépendance. Sans un mot, l’adolescent attrapa les deux feuilles plastifiées. Son admission, sa punition. La punition était une défaite.

Mais un pas de plus vers sa liberté.

Il sortit sans baisser le regard.

 

—

 

Mel Hardner lâcha un soupir de soulagement sitôt Harlock hors du bureau. Il avait craint jusqu’à la dernière seconde que ce sale gosse ne fasse capoter son idée géniale. Peut-être avait-il enfin fini par comprendre qu’il fallait qu’il arrête de faire n’importe quoi s’il voulait avoir une chance de décrocher un brevet de pilote.

— Bon sang, j’ai bien cru qu’il allait tout plaquer quand tu lui as annoncé ses cinq jours, Zeda. Ce petit monstre est la pire tête de mule que j’ai jamais vue.

L’amiral Zeda se permit un sourire franc, que Mel lui rendit de bon cœur. Les deux hommes avaient partagé des heures sombres. Leurs parcours avaient divergé, mais la confiance et le respect mutuel demeuraient.

— J’ai l’impression que ce sera dur de lui arracher un « à vos ordres amiral », acquiesça l’Illumidas. Je me trompe ?  
— C’est la crise de l’adolescence. Ça lui passera… j’espère.  
— La crise de l’adolescence… Il est quand même un peu jeune, non ?

Hardner balaya l’objection de la main.

— Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver des précédents.  
— C’est évident. Il y en a toujours en temps de guerre, Mel… Les recruteurs sont moins regardants.  
— Mouais… Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Zeda.

L’Illumidas lui renvoya un regard voilé de tristesse.

— Cesse de te mentir, vieux pirate, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas le cas. Nous sommes dans une accalmie. Uniquement une accalmie.

Zeda se voûta imperceptiblement. L’amiral avait traversé bien des campagnes, Mel en était conscient. Le poids des morts qu’il avait laissés derrière lui pesait sur ses épaules chaque jour un peu plus. C’était leur lot à tous, pensa Hardner, eux qui se retrouvaient plus souvent qu’à leur tour en première ligne.

Fort d’une expérience solide, l’Illumidas reprit toutefois vite un masque impénétrable. L’administration llumienne tolérait mal les faiblesses.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, Mel, ton protégé a été admis bien qu’il soit deux ans plus jeune que l’âge minimal. C’est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi… en souvenir du bon vieux temps.  
— Vingt ans ? calcula Hardner. Il ne les a pas, Zeda.  
— Non. Mais les dix-huit ans que tu m’as vendus ne passeront jamais auprès du Conseil Impérial Militaire. Et je ne pense pas qu’il les ait non plus.

Hardner écarquilla les yeux.

— Le Conseil Impérial… Attends, tu vas faire un rapport ?  
— Évidemment. S’il a le potentiel que tu lui prêtes, sa carrière devrait être suivie de près.

Le contrebandier secoua la tête. La perspective ne lui plaisait que modérément. Le Conseil Impérial Militaire llumien était… eh bien, comme son nom l’indiquait, constitué de militaires llumiens. Ces gens-là étaient dépourvus de tout humour. S’ils se penchaient sur la situation d’Harlock, ils allaient fatalement s’intéresser à lui… et à ses affaires, à la limite de la légalité.

Hardner fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Allons, le gosse valait bien ça.

— Il veut un vaisseau, Zeda. S’il obtient sa licence, ce sera un bon début. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu’il ne servira jamais dans votre armée. C’est un humain, je te rappelle.

Zeda étira les lèvres. Son sourire pincé était beaucoup plus calculateur, cette fois-ci.

— Oui, j’ai vu… On le suivra de près, Mel, répéta l’Illumidas d’une voix doucereuse. Et c’est d’autant plus vrai s’il décide de passer à l’ennemi.

 

—

 

À travers la vitre du bureau, Harlock aperçut l’amiral échanger une poignée de main avec Hardner. Quand ces deux-là s’étaient-ils connus ? La bataille des Colonies ? Les campagnes sanglantes qui l’avaient précédée ? L’adolescent observa attentivement le contrebandier lorsqu’il le rejoignit. Avec sa mine fatiguée, ses cheveux en bataille et son allure débraillée, Mel n’avait décidément rien d’un général.

— Quelque chose t’embête, constata l’adulte.  
— Tu étais général dans quelle armée, Mel ? demanda Harlock innocemment.

Si les yeux d’Hardner avaient lancé des flammes qui ne soient pas métaphoriques, il ne serait plus resté de l’adolescent qu’un petit tas de cendres.

— Écoute microbe, je ne te pose pas de questions sur ton passé et tu n’en poses pas sur le mien, d’accord ?  
— Mrf. –  Harlock fronça les sourcils – Apparemment ça n’inclut pas de ne pas donner mon prénom à n’importe qui, grommela-t-il.

Hardner eut un geste agacé.

— Tu es pénible avec ça, microbe. C’est le nom qui est marqué sur la gourmette que tu portes, merde ! Tu t’attends à quoi, que les gens se contentent de « Harlock-tout-court » ?

Harlock grogna une réponse inaudible. Oui, c’était ce qu’il attendait. « Les gens » allaient devoir s’y habituer. Il souffla de frustration. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ?

L’adolescent reporta son attention sur les deux feuilles plastifiées de l’amiral.

— C’est où, l’officier de permanence ? se plaignit-il. Est-ce qu’il faut que je _devine_ comment est agencée cette école ?  
— Ah ! Tu veux que je te chaperonne, microbe ? se moqua Hardner.  
— Non, ça va.

Pff.

— N’oublie pas tes cinq jours d’arrêt, continua le contrebandier sur le même ton. … Et essaie de ne pas en reprendre une couche après ça, hein ?

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Il n’y aura pas de problèmes si personne ne me provoque, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
— Oui, c’est bien ce qui me fait peur, soupira Hardner.

 

—

 

Une fois seul, Harlock prit le temps de se repérer dans l’immense bâtiment de l’École Militaire. Et puis il n’était pas franchement pressé de se retrouver en détention, à vrai dire.

Le grand hall d’entrée était vide. Où les cadets avaient-ils disparu, peu importait (en cours, probablement), mais au moins avait-il le champ libre pour détailler tranquillement les lieux. L’adolescent s’avança avec confiance au centre du hall. À son extrémité, un double escalier montait vers les étages. Les salles de classes devaient se trouver là-haut, déduisit-il. Peut-être le simu y était-il aussi installé, il y avait la place, non ? Harlock fit la moue. … À moins qu’il n’ait été placé dans un bâtiment annexe. Et les dortoirs, tiens, où les avaient-ils mis ?

— Je peux vous renseigner ?

Ah, merde. Un cerbère. L’Illumidas qui l’avait interpellé était presque aussi large que haut. Pas dans le sens « gros et pataud », mais plutôt « méchante montagne de muscles ». Le fait qu’il arbore une moustache fournie et des favoris bouclés ridicules n’atténuait pas l’impression de force brute qu’il dégageait par sa seule présence.

Harlock étudia les différentes possibilités qui s’offraient à lui. La fuite était l’option la plus évidente (l’adolescent courait vite et ne doutait pas de distancer facilement son adversaire), mais impliquait de quitter l’école pour être couronnée de succès. L’attaque frontale se révélait plus problématique (un coup dans l’entrejambe suffirait-il à mettre à terre ce type ? Si oui, et après ?), d’autant que la menace de jours d’arrêt supplémentaires planait toujours sournoisement.

— Les visites sont interdites, s’impatienta l’Illumidas.

Il s’agissait peut-être du gardien. Les écoles avaient-elles besoin d’un concierge ? Harlock tiqua. Ou alors c’était l’officier de permanence. L’adolescent se rappelait que l’Acastro possédait un poste du même genre.

— Je cherche l’officier de permanence, répondit-il. … Monsieur, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Se forçant à faire preuve de bonne volonté, l’adolescent tendit les feuilles de l’amiral.

— Je viens d’être admis. Il faut que je récupère un uniforme auprès de l’officier de permanence. Et un lit.

L’Illumidas lui arracha les documents d’un geste sec. Sa moustache s’agita curieusement tandis qu’il lisait.

— Une inscription _et_ une détention _en même temps_  ? Mais d’où tu sors, toi ?

Pour garantir la poursuite de son cursus scolaire, Harlock décida de s’abstenir désormais de répondre à de telles questions. Il avait un challenge à relever, après tout, et la première étape consistait déjà à _rester_ dans cette foutue école. Il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait tenir cette résolution, mais pour l’instant il était très certainement préférable de se réciter la table de multiplication par treize.

— Tout a l’air en règle, j’y crois pas ! continuait l’Illumidas du même ton éberlué. Je… – Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois – … C’est moi l’officier de permanence aujourd’hui, se reprit-il. Major Ibriss. Je vais m’occuper de toi.

Harlock se raidit lorsque le major le saisit par le bras, et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas écouter son instinct qui lui criait de griffer et mordre. _Treize fois dix-sept…_ songea-t-il. L’autre fit mine de ne rien remarquer et l’entraîna vers un guichet de l’autre côté du hall. Une femme d’âge mûr – une humaine – les y accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu nous as déniché, Yon ? s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle portait un uniforme de l’armée llumienne, tout comme le major, mais les grades sur ses épaules ne disaient rien à Harlock. Elle n’appartenait pas à la caste navigante, en tout cas : il aurait reconnu les parements.

— Un nouveau, répondit le major. Il lui faut un trousseau, tu peux lui trouver ça ?

La femme se pencha par-dessus le comptoir du guichet et détailla Harlock sans complaisance.

— Tu as plutôt la taille crevette, toi, dis donc… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout te fournir.

Elle disparut dans son antre avant qu’Harlock ne puisse protester, et revint bientôt avec une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés.

— Voilà, déclara-t-elle. Une paire de rangers, un pantalon de travail, deux chemises, la tenue de sport et les tee-shirts. Il n’y a pas le compte parce que je ne possède pas beaucoup d’exemplaires en petit gabarit, mais je vais faire une commande. Ça devrait arriver d’ici trois à quatre jours.

Elle adressa à l’adolescent une mimique d’excuse.

— Il faudra vous passer d’uniforme de cérémonie jusque-là, termina-t-elle.  
— Ça ne posera pas de problème, intervint le major. Il a reçu des jours d’arrêt.  
— Quoi, déjà ?

L’Illumidas haussa les épaules. Harlock s’employa à multiplier treize par trente-neuf. La femme n’insista pas.

— Faut signer la prise en charge, dit-elle en posant le paquetage sur le comptoir.

Le major hocha la tête et poussa d’une bourrade Harlock vers le guichet.

— Signe-moi ça, et ensuite tu as deux minutes pour t’habiller, ordonna-t-il. Tu as des vestiaires là-derrière.

Le délai était trop court pour qu’Harlock ait le temps de multiplier treize par quoi que ce soit. Il était d’ailleurs toujours en train de se battre contre les lacets de ses rangers lorsque le major le sortit _manu militari_ du vestiaire.

— Terminé ! Va falloir apprendre à ne pas traînasser, cadet !

Il allait surtout falloir plus que des multiplications par treize pour continuer à faire profil bas, nota Harlock, qui se demanda si cette démonstration d’autorité imbécile était un échantillon de la « discipline militaire » qu’avait évoquée Hardner. Le simu avait intérêt à valoir le coup.

Les dortoirs se situaient dans une aile adjacente au bâtiment principal. L’adolescent boitilla derrière le major dans un dédale de couloirs en essayant 1) de ne pas perdre ses rangers et 2) de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les lacets dénoués. De la discipline militaire, pfeuh ! pesta-t-il entre ses dents. Ça n’avait aucun intérêt et il détestait ça.

— Ton caisson. Pose tes affaires.

Le major lui désignait un placard métallique d’à peine un mètre de haut et d’une cinquantaine de centimètres de large. Harlock jeta le tas de vêtements à l’intérieur. Hé, il ne fallait pas un cadenas, sur ce truc ?

— Et comment… commença-t-il.  
— Non, trancha le major. Plus tard.

L’Illumidas agita les feuilles plastifiées.

— T’es en détention mon gars, rappelle-toi.

Ah oui. Zut.

Harlock s’attendait vaguement à des cachots et, euh… eh bien, c’était le cas. Le bâtiment « de détention » était semi-enterré derrière l’aile des dortoirs (et visiblement juste devant une piste d’athlétisme), avec des soupiraux crasseux en guise de fenêtres. Il ne manquait que la paille dans les cellules et des instruments de torture médiévaux sur les murs pour parfaire le tableau.

Tandis que le major discutait formalités administratives avec un collègue (un sergent de la flotte, d’après les galons), l’adolescent se dit que bon, cinq jours là-dedans ce n’était pas la mort non plus, et au moins personne ne viendrait l’emmerder avec de la discipline militaire dans l’intervalle. Malheureusement, il s’avéra que les « jours d’arrêt » de l’École Militaire d’Itandir ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi.

— Il reste deux heures trente de corvées, annonça le major d’une voix beaucoup trop enjouée. Allez hop ! Suis-moi ! Tu vas faire du rangement d’archives, ça t’apprendra la rigueur !

 

—

 

« Les Archives » de l’École Militaire ressemblaient davantage à un hangar bordélique qu’à l’idée qu’Harlock se faisait d’une salle d’archives dans une école. Le local, immense et à l’écart du bloc de bâtiments « salles de classes – dortoirs – cachots », était empli de rangées de caisses de toutes tailles, empilées du sol au plafond. Il n’y avait pas que des cristaux de données là-dedans, c’était évident. Harlock tenta de déchiffrer les étiquettes discrètement. Il pensa « contrebande ». Il y avait peut-être des affaires à réaliser par ici. Comment pouvait-on sortir une caisse de la pièce sans être vu ?

Le major le planta là après l’avoir confié aux bons soins du responsable du lieu (un Illumidas voûté aux cheveux blancs et clairsemés, à la voix chevrotante et à la démarche claudicante). Le vieillard lui désigna un tas de caisses, lui donna une liste de numéros (les emplacements de rangement dans les allées, déduisit Harlock), et le laissa se débrouiller. Perplexe, Harlock attendit une ou deux minutes et constata que non, personne ne contrôlait ce qu’il faisait. Il aurait très bien pu attendre sans bouger que quelqu’un vienne le récupérer pour le ramener aux cachots (ou ouvrir une caisse et se servir ni vu ni connu), mais il avait à disposition un chariot élévateur.

L’adolescent passa en conséquence les dix minutes suivantes à tester les capacités de l’engin (et à ranger des caisses, donc), puis il décida de corser un peu les choses en augmentant la vitesse. On pouvait faire des dérapages sympas dans les allées avec ce petit bolide, c’était rigolo.

— Bon sang ! Attention !

D’un coup de volant, Harlock évita de justesse un deuxième chariot qui déboulait d’une allée perpendiculaire. La manœuvre le fit hélas percuter une pile de caisses, qui s’effondrèrent avec fracas.

— Hey ! Regarde un peu où tu vas, espèce de…

Harlock s’interrompit. L’autre conducteur était le cadet llumien contre lequel il venait de se battre. Et qui le fusilla de l’œil qui n’avait pas enflé.

— Toi décidément, tu me portes la poisse, siffla l’Illumidas.

Harlock serra les mâchoires. Si le cadet souhaitait reprendre leur « explication », il allait trouver à qui parler ! Mais l’Illumidas n’avait de toute évidence pas la tête à ça. Il descendit de son véhicule, contempla les dégâts d’un air abattu, se massa les tempes et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur lorsqu’il toucha un récent hématome.

— Comme si j’avais besoin de ça maintenant…

Puis il reporta son attention sur Harlock.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans cet uniforme ? lui lança-t-il avec morgue.  
— J’ai été admis, se défendit Harlock.  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu fous ici à m’emmerder ?

L’adolescent haussa les épaules.

— J’ai pris cinq jours.

L’autre le considéra avec un intérêt renouvelé.

— Le vieux Zeda est un connard psycho-rigide mais au moins il fait preuve d’équité, commenta-t-il.

Sa voix avait perdu ses accents agressifs. Bien sûr, on n’était pas encore sur un ton amical, mais c’était déjà une amélioration. Harlock choisit de rester sur ses gardes : un accident de chariot élévateur ne suffisait pas pour qu’il accorde sa confiance à son vis-à-vis. Le cadet llumien, lui, avait toutefois opté pour l’ouverture.

— Raiham Shel’t, se présenta-t-il. Tu peux m’appeler Ray. Tu n’es pas un peu jeune pour être cadet ?

Harlock hésita, repensa aux paroles de l’amiral, à Hardner, à ses objectifs, et décida finalement qu’il ne pouvait pas considérer tout le temps tout le monde comme son ennemi. Un allié pouvait être utile, non ? Que risquait-il à tenter le coup ?

— Harlock, répondit-il.

Ray ne renchérit pas sur une remarque stupide du genre « Harlock tout court ? ». Un bon point pour lui, et la preuve que quoi que prétende Hardner, les gens s’accommodaient très bien du « tout court ». Quant à la question sur sa jeunesse… eh bien, il allait faire comme si elle n’avait pas été posée, hein ?

Le cadet se rapprocha, posa nonchalamment le coude sur le capot du chariot élévateur d’Harlock, et étudia le monticule de caisses effondrées d’un regard critique.

Puis il lui fit un clin d’œil.

— Okay, énonça-t-il. Je propose qu’on reprenne chacun notre liste, qu’on range les archives qu’on nous a demandé de ranger, qu’on rende compte et qu’on fasse comme si ceci – il désigna le tas sens dessus dessous – était tout à fait normal et absolument pas de notre fait. Deal ?

Harlock leva un sourcil. Les Illumidas traînaient derrière eux une réputation de rigueur maladive, de droiture jusqu’ la caricature et de respect absolu du protocole, des lois et de la plus petite formalité administrative. Des types très ennuyeux, en somme.

Apparemment, il ne s’agissait pas d’une généralité.

L’adolescent serra la main tendue du cadet.

— Deal, sourit-il.

Peut-être allait-il se plaire ici, en fin de compte.

 


	4. Chapitre 3

— Harlock ! Attends !

L’adolescent s’immobilisa sur les marches du grand escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il était tard. Le professeur d’Histoire Militaire l’avait retenu après les cours au prétexte qu’on ne traitait pas son binôme de travail de « crétin obtus » (alors même que c’était le cas, merde !). Harlock avait dû subir vingt minutes de sermon insipide, une heure de colle interminable, et il avait récolté une analyse de texte en sus. Mais bon, au moins n’avait-il plus de binôme, c’était déjà ça.

Hors d’haleine, Ray se planta devant lui. Cinq jours de détention en commun avaient créé des liens. Ce n’était pas à proprement parler de l’amitié, mais tous deux étaient à présent catalogués comme « peu fréquentables » par le reste des élèves et ostracisés en conséquence. Harlock s’était retrouvé isolé avant même d’avoir pu lier connaissance avec quiconque. Ray, en troisième année, s’était lancé dans une délicate opération de reconquête auprès de ses camarades de classe, mais il passait toutefois l’essentiel de son temps à provoquer Harlock sur des terrains aussi variés que des problèmes mathématiques, des défis logiques ou des compétitions sportives.

— Le stand est libre pour le match retour, ça te dit ?

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Ce que Ray appelait « le stand » se trouvait être en réalité le complexe de réalité virtuelle installé face à l’École Militaire, lequel possédait une variété impressionnante de jeux d’arcade parmi les plus récents, y compris une série de « kill’em all » dernier cri. Ray l’y avait traîné deux jours auparavant, et les deux cadets avaient passé la soirée à mesurer leurs capacités à exploser un maximum d’ennemis divers et variés en un minimum de temps. D’accord, c’était puéril, mais Harlock avait gagné la première manche haut la main. De toute évidence, Ray semblait bien décidé à prendre sa revanche aujourd’hui.

L’adolescent hésita. Il avait à peine entamé sa troisième semaine en tant que « cadet de l’École Militaire, première année » (c’était la façon officielle de se présenter, _a priori_ ), mais il avait déjà tiré plusieurs conclusions essentielles. Un, il détestait le concept « militaire » dans sa globalité (une constatation qu’il s’était déjà faite à l’Acastro). Deux, il n’avait clairement pas le niveau requis dans certaines matières. L’Histoire, par exemple. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de dormir (de son point de vue, on n’avait pas besoin d’exceller en Histoire pour naviguer dans l’espace), mais ses faiblesses en mathématiques multi-dimensionnelles étaient quant à elles clairement un problème.

Et trois, il voulait un vaisseau. Sauf que pour avoir un vaisseau, il lui fallait un diplôme, et pour avoir un diplôme…

— Si je gagne, tu me rédiges une analyse de texte sur « Grandeur de l’Empire Llumien », écrit par un certain Tretra Iek’ch, marchanda-t-il. Il paraît que c’est un classique. Tu l’as lu ?

… okay, pour avoir un diplôme il était préférable de travailler soi-même plutôt que de profiter des aptitudes de quelqu’un d’autre, mais zut.

Ray ricana.

— Si _je_ gagne, rétorqua l’Illumidas, j’ai quinze pages de courbes de navigation pour toi. À rendre demain.  
— Vendu, répondit Harlock.

Les courbes de navigation c’était amusant. Et facile. Et utile pour _naviguer_ , contrairement au reste.

Bien sûr, quel que soit le vainqueur il devrait rester éveillé toute la nuit pour terminer le travail (l’analyse de texte était également pour demain, eurk), mais le défi était trop tentant pour ne pas être relevé.

 

—

 

Finalement, le « match retour » avait été suivi d’un deuxième, puis d’un autre après cela, et d’un dernier « je finirai bien par te battre, putain ! » (Ray était assez mauvais perdant). L’heure s’avançant, le complexe s’était peu à peu vidé de ses clients. Harlock en avait profité pour tester le « jeton universel » qu’il avait subtilisé à un vantard du cours d’informatique. L’essai n’était pas concluant : la machine qui l’avait ingéré clignotait avec insistance depuis.

L’adolescent s’appliqua à ignorer les protestations lumineuses de l’engin et se concentra plutôt sur le jeu en cours. La partie s’annonçait bien pour lui (encore), mais il ne s’agissait pas de se laisser bêtement déconcentrer.

Tandis que Ray, passablement énervé d’être encore en train de perdre, tirait tous azimuts et gaspillait une énergie précieuse, Harlock détruisit avec méthode un poulpe violet. Un tentacule après l’autre, un coup dans le bec, et un dans la tête pour parachever le tout… Voilà.

— Pauvre bête, fit soudain une fille qui se matérialisa sans crier gare à ses côtés.

Surpris, Harlock sursauta. Bordel, est-ce qu’il allait emmerder les joueurs, lui ? Un croisement de griffon et de homard profita de son inattention passagère pour déchiqueter son avatar avec force grognements et coups de pinces.

« Game over », annonça le jeu.

— Ouais ! La manche est pour moi ! jubila Ray simultanément.

Harlock foudroya la nouvelle venue du regard.

— Belle performance, déclara celle-ci comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait perdu à cause d’elle.

L’adolescent serra les poings. Quel était le meilleur moyen de demander réparation ?

Imperturbable, la fille observa d’un œil critique la machine voisine qui clignotait toujours.

— J’ai l’impression que le processeur de celui-là est bloqué…

Harlock se prépara à une réflexion idiote du genre « il faut prévenir le gérant » (ou pire, à un sermon sur la nécessité de ne pas détériorer le matériel), mais la fille avait visiblement une autre idée : après avoir évalué la machine sur toute sa hauteur, elle lui asséna un violent coup de pied frontal.

Harlock haussa un sourcil. Et c’était à lui qu’on reprochait d’être trop impulsif ? Les clignotements épileptiques cessèrent au bout de quelques soubresauts d’agonie, puis les diodes virèrent au verdâtre.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ça résolve le problème, commenta Harlock.

La machine eut un hoquet, recracha son jeton, puis s’éteignit. Au bout de cinq ou six secondes, l’ensemble se mit à tressauter tout seul, puis de la fumée s’échappa des orifices de ventilation.

— Oui, en effet, admit la fille.

Elle ramassa le jeton et le contempla avec une expression pensive.

— On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages, conclut-elle.

Elle l’entraîna dehors sans se soucier d’attendre son approbation. Un insupportable sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage, Ray leur emboîta le pas.

— Je te préviens, protesta Harlock une fois tout le monde à l’extérieur. Si qui que ce soit essaie de me coller ça sur le dos, je n’hésiterai pas une seconde à te dénoncer.  
— Je ne renie pas mes actes, répondit la fille. … Mais je ne tente pas non plus de payer avec des jetons « artisanaux ».

Elle sourit en faisant jouer le jeton entre ses doigts. « M’en fous », pensa Harlock. « Il n’est pas à moi ».

— Je le garde en gage, déclara-t-elle. Personne n’a rien vu, tu es d’accord ?  
— Et s’il y a des caméras de surveillance ?  
— On s’en souciera plus tard.

La fille fit sauter le jeton dans sa main. Harlock scruta ses mouvements avec attention. S’il se montrait assez rapide, peut-être…

Elle rit.

— N’y pense même pas, trancha-t-elle.

Elle n’était pas llumienne. Les Illumidas avaient le sang vert et leur teint s’en ressentait en conséquence, or cette fille avait la peau pâle sans aucune nuance de vert. Elle avait l’air humaine, mais ses yeux bleus possédaient des reflets glacés qui mettaient Harlock mal à l’aise. Et sa chevelure flamboyait d’un roux orangé qu’on ne croisait pas souvent.

Harlock songea aux cheveux rouges de Morgane. Cette fille était-elle une néo-humaine, elle aussi ? … Mmh, non. Il ressentait toujours ce petit « truc » le long de la colonne vertébrale en présence de néo-humains. Ce n’était pas le cas en ce moment.

— Emeraldas, se présenta-t-elle. Je viens de concourir comme candidat libre pour le module de commandement. J’attends les résultats.

Harlock écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi personne ne l’avait-il averti de cette possibilité ?

— Comment est-ce qu’on s’inscrit ? demanda-t-il. Et combien de temps ça prend ?

Ray et Emeraldas adoptèrent de concert la même moue mi-amusée, mi-sceptique (sensiblement identique à l’expression de Mel ou Bob lorsqu’il réclamait un vaisseau, d’ailleurs).

— C’est libre sous réserve de répondre à la limite d’âge, l’informa Emeraldas. … Une limite _inférieure_ que tu n’as sûrement pas atteinte, à mon avis, précisa-t-elle.  
— C’est pour ceux qui sont trop vieux pour être réintégrés dans le cursus scolaire, expliqua Ray. Le module fournit la formation de base pour obtenir le diplôme. Ça dure dix semaines, de mémoire.

L’Illumidas croisa les bras et adressa à Emeraldas un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

— Soit dit en passant je doute que tu sois dans les clous, mademoiselle Candidat Libre. Je n’ai plus l’âge exact en tête, mais…  
— Tu serais surpris, coupa Emeraldas d’une voix froide.

Harlock tiqua. _Sérieux ?_ La fille semblait âgée d’une vingtaine d’années. Vingt-cinq, au maximum, estima Harlock. De son point de vue, _c’était_ vieux, évidemment, mais il n’ignorait pas non plus les standards de l’astronavale : les plus jeunes commandants de vaisseaux de ligne le devenaient en général après leur trentième anniversaire et une première expérience en flottille. Une éternité à attendre, en somme.

L’adolescent se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir si Emeraldas avait falsifié ses données personnelles pour concourir (et le cas échéant, il voulait savoir comment elle s’y était prise). Sinon, il aurait au moins appris qu’il existait un moyen d’obtenir le diplôme qui l’intéressait en dix semaines. Il trouverait bien des idées pour contourner le règlement.

Dans l’intervalle, Ray avait débuté une opération de conciliation. L’Illumidas offrait à Emeraldas son sourire le plus charmeur.

— Je m’appelle Ray, déclara-t-il. Quant au lutin agressif, il se nomme Harlock.

Les yeux d’Emeraldas se plissèrent d’amusement, et Ray enchaîna avant qu’Harlock ne puisse s’offusquer du qualificatif.

— Puisque j’ai gagné et que je me suis par conséquent débarrassé des courbes de navigation qui encombraient mon emploi du temps, permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre, miss.  
— Hé ! protesta Harlock. Tu as gagné _cette manche_  ! _Uniquement_ cette manche ! Rappelle-moi où nous en sommes du décompte, déjà ?

Ray balaya l’objection de la main.

— Oh allez… Tu _adores_ les courbes de navigation, ne mens pas.

L’Illumidas lui adressa un clin d’œil complice.

— Je suis prêt à te rédiger ta fiche de lecture et les suivantes si tu me débarrasses de ces maudites courbes. … Et je te paye même une grenadine en échange, tiens…  
— Tu devrais essayer une boisson plus forte que la grenadine, grogna Harlock. Peut-être que ça t’aiderait pour tes courbes de navigation.

Emeraldas lâcha un léger rire.

— Sur ce point je suis d’accord avec lui, intervint-elle. Et j’espère que tu ne songeais pas m’offrir une grenadine _à moi_ _aussi_.  
— Je rêve… maugréa Ray. Je me fais défier à la gnôle par un freluquet et une gonzesse ?

Le cadet llumien posa les poings sur ses hanches.

— Moi qui ai écumé tous les bars de la ville, vous pensez que je vais reculer ?

 

—

 

Harlock avait pris la tête du groupe pendant que Ray et Emeraldas se chamaillaient sur la destination (la première proposition de Ray, un bar lounge dont Harlock n’avait jamais entendu parler, avait obtenu de la part d’Emeraldas un catégorique « si tu essaies de me traîner dans ce genre de bar à putes de luxe, je t’émascule »). Harlock n’avait pas « écumé tous les bars de la ville » comme s’en vantait l’Illumidas, mais il avait ses petites habitudes.

L’adolescent savait aussi où il devait se rendre s’il ne voulait pas se faire éjecter de l’établissement dès qu’il poserait le pied à l’intérieur.

— Metal Bloody Saloon, déchiffra Ray lorsqu’Harlock annonça « c’est là ».

L’Illumidas se fendit d’une moue sceptique.

— L’endroit est un peu glauque, non ?  
— Le propriétaire est réglo, répondit Emeraldas. Et il n’est pas trop regardant sur l’âge de ses clients, _a priori_.

Harlock leva un sourcil.

— Comment le sais-tu ?  
— Dis donc le gremlins, le rabroua Emeraldas, tu crois être le seul à fréquenter cette partie de la ville ?

Non, évidemment. En revanche, il n’aurait pas cru que _cette fille_ fréquente cette partie de la ville. Et puis c’était quoi cet énième surnom, merde !

À l’intérieur du Metal, les tables occupées étaient encore clairsemées. La soirée débutait à peine ; le saloon atteignait en général son pic de fréquentation aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Y penser rappela à Harlock qu’il avait toujours un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain (sans parler des courbes de Ray), et qu’il allait bien falloir qu’il s’y mette.

L’adolescent retint une grimace de dégoût. De combien de temps avait-il besoin ? calcula-t-il. _Bon, alors…_ Les quinze courbes de navigation lui prendraient un peu plus d’une heure, il le savait, mais pour le reste… _L’appel est à huit heures, il faut que j’y sois au moins deux minutes avant, en tenue…_

Pendant ce temps, quelqu’un était en train de lancer une remarque grivoise à Emeraldas, ce qu’elle ignorait avec superbe.

— Qu’est-ce que je vous sers, les jeunes ?

La question interrompit Harlock dans la construction de son planning mental. Et zut, le prof d’Histoire pouvait aller se faire foutre, songea-t-il. En revanche, il avait de la compagnie à impressionner. L’adolescent s’accouda au comptoir avec l’air, il l’espérait, d’un habitué des lieux.

— Un brandy, Bob, répondit-il tout en guettant la réaction d’Emeraldas.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

— La même chose.  
— Vous faites un concours ? ironisa le barman. Vous savez, je possède des boissons un peu moins corrosives pour de jeunes gosiers comme les vôtres…

Harlock secoua la tête fermement.

— Brandy d’Andromède, répéta-t-il. Trois verres.

Bob grommela des propos indistincts tandis qu’il remplissait les verres d’alcool. Harlock fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Sûr que le vieux poulpe le dénoncerait à Hardner, mais pour l’instant le contrebandier n’était pas présent. Et Ray était en train d’aligner la monnaie, donc Bob ne pouvait que les servir. Le client était roi, après tout.

Une fois pourvus chacun d’un verre beaucoup trop plein, les trois jeunes gens s’installèrent sur une table en bout de salle. L’atmosphère enfumée dessinait des volutes complexes entre les globes lumineux du plafond. L’odeur omniprésente, à la fois profonde et un peu piquante, n’avait rien de légal.

— Wow, déclara Ray. Avec une telle concentration de substances illicites dans l’air, je serai verni si je ne sors pas de ce bar avec quelques bonnes hallucinations !  
— Moins fort, le réprimanda Emeraldas. Tu tiens tant que ça à vexer les consommateurs ?  
— Quoi, on n’a pas le droit de plaisanter, par ici ?  
— Oh, si… Mais à toi de voir si tu as envie de tester où sont les limites… Je n’irai pas te ramasser quand ils t’auront transformé en carpette, tu vois…

Ray grimaça.

— Charmante perspective, grogna-t-il. Vous vous êtes ligués pour m’amener dans le bouge le plus mal famé de la ville, tous les deux ?

Emeraldas arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et esquissa un sourire.

— Ne m’inclus pas dans les plans foireux de ton ami, répondit-elle tout en pointant le doigt sur Harlock. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’a besoin de personne pour aller chercher les ennuis.

Harlock haussa les épaules. Il n’allait pas chercher les ennuis. C’était les ennuis qui venaient à lui, nuance.

— Ici je ne me fais pas virer, et on ne me réclame pas ma carte ID avant de me servir de l’alcool, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne possédait pas de carte ID, de toute façon. Trop dangereux. L’ID contenait une empreinte ADN. Et aurait révélé en conséquence son âge réel.

— C’est sûr… se moqua Emeraldas.

Au soulagement d’Harlock, qui craignait par-dessus tout que quiconque s’intéresse de trop près à sa date de naissance, la jeune fille n’insista toutefois pas davantage. Son attention se portait plutôt sur Ray. L’Illumidas contemplait son verre d’un air sombre.

— Je suis forcé de boire ça ? geignit-il. Ça ne m’inspire pas confiance !

Emeraldas, quant à elle, semblait bien s’amuser.

— Toi qui te vantes d’avoir « écumé tous les bars de la ville » ? rit-elle. Cette boisson est un standard galactique !  
— Ça ressemble surtout à du décapant pour argenterie. Je suis sûr que ça va attaquer la table si j’en renverse.

L’air pincé, Ray fronça le nez et huma le breuvage avec méfiance avant d’y tremper prudemment les lèvres.

— ‘tain ! s’étouffa-t-il presque. Pas une boisson pour les lopettes !

Emeraldas le gratifia d’un sourire condescendant.

— Observe et apprends, lâcha-t-elle.

Puis elle vida son propre verre cul-sec.

Harlock retint un sifflement d’admiration. De son côté, son estomac se souvenait encore de sa dernière (et première) expérience dans ce domaine. Alors pas de descente cul-sec pour lui cette fois-ci, non merci. Il allait plutôt prendre son temps pour habituer son palais à la teneur abominable en alcool de ce truc.

— Dis donc ! s’exclamait Ray. Je sais que les aspirants navigateurs spatiaux ont tous la réputation de boire comme des trous, mais là tu m’épates !

Bizarrement, le regard d’Emeraldas se perdit dans le vague.

— Je… Mon métabolisme est un peu différent, finit-elle par répondre.

Harlock était sur le point de demander des précisions, mais il se ravisa. _Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas qu’on te fasse._ Une maxime d’Hardner. Ça lui convenait. Il ne voulait pas de questions sur son passé, il n’en poserait donc pas sur celui des autres.

Chacun avait le droit de se ménager un jardin secret.

 

—

 

— … et donc, avec une telle approche, je pense qu’il est possible de rééquilibrer le rapport des forces malgré la disproportion initiale.

Ray reposa d’un geste ferme son verre vide à côté des autres pour ponctuer ses propos. Après son brandy, il était passé à la bière de Ganymède avant de goûter un des cocktails surprise de Bob. Sa diction était devenue un peu pâteuse, mais elle était toujours à peu près cohérente : même si le postulat de départ était vaguement farfelu, l’argumentaire se valait.

— Aucun vaisseau n’est capable d’affronter toute une flotte seul, rétorqua Emeraldas. Et qui irait volontairement _éperonner_ un autre appareil en plein espace, sérieux ? C’est un coup à s’autodétruire !

La rousse était restée au brandy et avait aligné les verres au même rythme que Ray. C’était son troisième, donc. Ses pommettes avaient peut-être légèrement rougi, mais rien dans son maintien ou son élocution ne laissait deviner qu’elle buvait un des tord-boyaux les plus forts de la galaxie.

Bob commençait à la regarder d’un drôle d’air. Harlock avait même surpris l’Octodian en train de goûter discrètement le contenu de sa bouteille de brandy, à coup sûr pour vérifier qu’un petit plaisantin ne l’avait pas remplacé par de l’orangeade.

— Si l’on condense toutes les avancées technologiques de ces dernières années dans les domaines du blindage et de l’armement, s’obstinait Ray, je maintiens que c’est tout à fait possible.  
— Ouais… à condition de trouver un commandant assez fou pour le faire, trancha Emeraldas.

Harlock cligna des yeux. Il brûlait d’envie de participer à la conversation (ça lui plaisait, comme stratégie), mais hélas, toute son énergie était pour le moment concentrée à dompter les tressautements furieux de son estomac. À ce qu’il semblait, le brandy d’Andromède le rendait autant malade lorsqu’il le buvait à petites gorgées que quand il l’avalait d’une traite, et la bière qu’il essayait péniblement de terminer n’arrangeait pas les choses.

À regret, l’adolescent dut admettre qu’il ne suivrait pas le mouvement si Ray et Emeraldas optaient pour une nouvelle tournée. … Il avait d’ailleurs déjà un tour de retard, se rappela-t-il. Il fallait regarder la vérité en face : il manquait d’entraînement. Mais peut-être les deux autres ne l’avaient-ils pas encore remarqué.

— Toi ! l’apostropha-t-on soudain. Shark t’attend en haut.

Shark devait recruter ses sbires sur casting, songea Harlock. Celui-là était parfait dans le rôle. Aussi large que haut, les traits épais, la mâchoire proéminente, il correspondait avec un tel degré de précision à l’idée que l’on pouvait se faire du mot « brute » que cela en devenait presque risible… excepté lorsque l’on était la victime désignée, évidemment.

Harlock se raidit. Il ne craignait pas Shark, se répéta-t-il, et son gorille décérébré ne l’impressionnait pas. Presque pas.

— Maintenant, insista l’homme.

L’adolescent tenta le bluff. Il n’avait rien à vendre à Shark (il avait estimé que le chapardage n’était plus compatible avec son statut de cadet… et puis entre les cours, les devoirs, les retenues et Ray, il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ça, à vrai dire), et il n’était pas idiot au point de croire qu’il pourrait sortir gagnant d’un « deal » avec le contrebandier sans rien avoir de concret à lui proposer. C’était déjà un exploit de s’en sortir lorsque l’on apportait quelque chose, alors…

— Si je refuse ?  
— Shark a dit « par tous les moyens », répondit le sbire sans sourciller.

Sa main reposait sur la crosse de son arme. Merde. C’était pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout… Que lui voulait Shark ? se demanda-t-il. Une armée de traîne-misère lui fournissait toute la came dont il avait besoin pour ses trafics ! Puis il comprit : ce n’était pas « Shark le receleur » qui s’intéressait à lui.

_Le Phényx._

Le contrebandier gérait un réseau plus étendu, Harlock le savait. Jusqu’où s’étendait-il, c’était une autre histoire, mais l’existence d’un volet « spatial » impliquait de posséder tout le matériel associé. Des vaisseaux, donc. Et les vaisseaux en état de marche étaient une denrée rare pour les civils, sur Itandir comme ailleurs.

— Laisse-le tranquille.

Bob intervenait rarement dans les affaires de ses clients (Harlock inclus, d’ailleurs : il s’était déjà fait chahuter sans que le barman ne lève le petit doigt pour lui). Mais lorsque l’adolescent croisa le regard de l’Octodian, il vit que tous deux nourrissaient les mêmes craintes. Le Phényx.

— Sortez, les jeunes, ajouta Bob d’un ton sec. Tout de suite.

Ray écarquilla les yeux. Emeraldas était déjà debout.

— On s’en va, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, ni même surprise, nota Harlock. Et elle le scruta avec une intensité qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L’adolescent se renfrogna. Encore des reproches à venir, c’était certain. Pire, encore des questions, probablement.

Tous trois se retrouvèrent dehors, Ray poussé d’autorité par Emeraldas, et Harlock parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix.

— Eh, mais j’avais pas fini mon super cocktail ! protesta Ray.

Emeraldas lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

— Redescends sur terre, crétin ! Tu n’es plus dans ton jeu de tir en réalité virtuelle, ici !

Passablement agacée, la jeune fille secoua sa longue crinière rousse, puis elle reporta son attention sur Harlock.

— Et toi, le gremlins, peut-être que ça t’amuse de collectionner les mauvaises fréquentations, mais tu n’as pas l’impression de foncer droit dans le mur ?

Harlock releva le menton d’un air bravache.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, grogna-t-il.

Emeraldas renifla avec dédain.

— Bien sûr… Ce type est venu te chercher et ce n’était pas par hasard, ajouta-t-elle d’un ton glacial. Et ça, ça veut dire que tu bosses pour Shark.

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Cette fille le croisait pour la première fois un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle voulait déjà lui faire la leçon ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Et d’ailleurs, elle semblait connaître Shark elle aussi, non ?

— T’es complètement inconscient, continua Emeraldas sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Tu…

Emeraldas se figea soudain, laissant sa phrase en suspens. La jeune fille rousse fixait un point dans le dos d’Harlock.

— Et alors, petit génie, tu croyais pouvoir te faire la malle en douce ?

Pas vraiment, non. Shark avait des yeux partout.

Harlock se retourna lentement. Le contrebandier, poings sur les hanches et sourire goguenard aux lèvres, était flanqué de deux gorilles aux mines patibulaires. Derrière eux, le Metal Bloody Saloon résonnait d’éclats de voix peu engageants. Harlock eut une pensée fugitive pour Bob (qui était en train de « s’expliquer » _a priori_ ). L’Octodian ne craignait pas grand monde au corps-à-corps, évidemment, mais quand même…

La précarité de sa propre situation l’empêcha néanmoins de s’inquiéter plus avant pour le barman.

— Je t’ai tendu une belle perche l’autre fois, petit génie, reprenait Shark. Tu ne l’as pas saisie. Maintenant, ma patience a des limites.

Le Phényx. C’était bien ça. Shark voulait les codes pour en prendre le contrôle « en douceur ». Harlock ne put se retenir de lancer un regard vers le Metal. Sûr que Shark avait posé la même question à Bob.

Le contrebandier comprit tout de suite à quoi l’adolescent pensait. Son sourire se transforma en un rictus amer.

— L’Octodian est aussi têtu que toi, cracha-t-il avec un mépris palpable. Et je ne parle même pas d’Hardner.

Shark avança d’un pas tandis que son visage se vidait de toute expression.

— … mais je me suis dit que j’avais plus de chances de te convaincre avec les moyens… adéquats, termina-t-il.

En clair, il envisageait de le passer à tabac pour le faire parler, décrypta Harlock. L’adolescent serra les poings. Et Shark estimait que ce serait plus facile avec lui qu’avec Bob ? Eh bien il se trompait !

— Je ne trahis pas mes amis, siffla l’adolescent.  
— L’idéalisme de la jeunesse, petit génie, rétorqua Shark avec calme. Je t’assure que tu vas changer d’avis.

Il y eut un mouvement de cheveux roux à la gauche d’Harlock.

— Ce n’est pas de l’idéalisme, intervint brusquement Emeraldas. Ça s’appelle de la loyauté. Une notion qui t’est inconnue, à l’évidence…

Cette fille… songea Harlock. Dire que quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui reprochait de chercher les ennuis. _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, mmh ?_ Alors que l’adolescent se tournait pour lui signifier qu’il s’agissait de _ses_ ennuis et qu’il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul, merci, il remarqua soudain qu’Emeraldas n’avait pas les mains vides.

Et que Shark, bien que visiblement surpris de sa présence, ne semblait pas étonné d’un tel comportement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec lui, princesse ? lança le contrebandier d’un ton qui se voulait mondain, mais qu’Harlock trouva tout de même un peu tendu.

C’était une arme de belle facture, que l’adolescent lorgna avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle ne tremblait pas entre les mains de la jeune fille. Harlock se demanda s’il aurait été capable d’en faire autant.

Le silence s’étira. Shark ne bougea pas. Les gardes du corps paraissaient prêts à bondir, mais aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à prendre l’initiative sans un ordre direct de leur chef.

— On s’en va, répéta Emeraldas.

Elle recula à pas comptés. Rien dans sa gestuelle ou son regard ne donnait à penser qu’elle se préoccupait de Ray ou d’Harlock. Les deux garçons ne s’y trompèrent cependant pas : il fallait suivre le mouvement. Lentement. Sans geste brusque. Et sans relâcher son attention.

Ils ne quittèrent pas Shark et ses sbires des yeux avant d’avoir tourné au coin de la rue.

Puis, sans se concerter, ils se mirent à courir.

 


	5. Chapitre 4

Les semaines suivantes s’écoulèrent dans une relative monotonie. Après l’épisode au Metal, Harlock s’était retrouvé piégé dans une spirale sans fin de cours, de devoirs à rendre et d’heures de colle, et malgré ses fanfaronnades il devait avouer qu’il avait un peu de mal à tenir le rythme. Ses nuits trop courtes l’avaient plusieurs fois conduit à piquer du nez en classe (et à écoper en conséquence d’heures de colle et de devoirs supplémentaires, ce qui n’avait pas amélioré la qualité de son sommeil), et il avait dû se résoudre à oublier la notion même d’« activité extrascolaire ».

L’un dans l’autre ce n’était pas plus mal, à vrai dire : les murs de l’École Militaire tenaient Shark à l’écart. Harlock sentait d’instinct que le contrebandier ne lâcherait pas le morceau et qu’il reviendrait à la charge un jour ou l’autre, mais pour l’instant l’adolescent profitait de l’illusoire sentiment de sécurité que procurait le campus, et de la moindre minute de temps libre pour tenter de se mettre à niveau dans chacune des foutues matières enseignées ici.

— Eh, le gremlins !

Une résolution qui se voyait en général sabotée par Ray s’il se trouvait dans les parages. Ou par Emeraldas, dans le cas présent.

Harlock grogna. L’épisode au Metal n’avait semblait-il pas découragé Emeraldas de le fréquenter. Enfin, pour être exact, la belle rousse ne le fréquentait pas : elle fréquentait Ray. Et comme Ray n’avait pas abandonné son jeu favori (à savoir, le défier sur tout et n’importe quoi), Emeraldas s’était naturellement jointe au mouvement. Avec beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme pour qu’Harlock apprécie, d’ailleurs. Il avait perpétuellement l’impression d’être jaugé, avec cette fille.

Et le terme « jaugé » était encore trop gentil : en réalité, entre les regards condescendants et les remarques assassines sur ses compétences, l’adolescent avait surtout perpétuellement l’impression qu’Emeraldas le méprisait.

— Tu es occupé, cet après-midi ? poursuivit la rousse, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Oui. Il avait un exercice de physique à préparer et il n’avait pas la moindre intention de se faire ridiculiser au tableau comme la dernière fois (le prof ne l’avait pas explicitement cité lorsqu’il avait parlé d’une « restitution devant la classe », mais ses sous-entendus avaient été assez clairs). Il avait des courbes de navigation à calculer (une tâche facile, mais ces derniers temps il était _submergé_ de courbes de navigation jusqu’à la nausée). Il avait un stratège mort à étudier (et probablement une « restitution devant la classe » également, il n’avait pas aimé le sourire que le prof lui avait adressé). Et il n’avait absolument _rien_ compris au théorème de « Planck, Von Strauss et T’ylack » qui avait été présenté ce matin en mathématiques.

Il s’était naïvement dit qu’il profiterait de cet après-midi libre pour travailler. Et il savait avant même d’avoir commencé que sa résolution ne tiendrait pas : si l’après-midi était libre, c’était à cause de la course. Il pouvait essayer de se persuader du contraire autant qu’il voulait, il y assisterait comme tous les autres cadets. Emeraldas n’avait même pas besoin de venir le narguer.

L’adolescent se renfrogna. Encore une nuit blanche en perspective, pff…

— Tu es au courant que le numéro neuf ne pourra pas s’aligner au départ ? continua Emeraldas.

Non. Et alors ?

Harlock tiqua lorsqu’Emeraldas lui fit un clin d’œil entendu. Bon sang, elle ne pensait tout de même pas…

— Le pilote est à l’infirmerie depuis ce matin, précisa la jeune fille. Mais apparemment il a, hem, « oublié » de se désister de la course.

Si. Et elle avait l’air sérieuse, en plus.

— En conséquence, conclut-elle, il y aura un appareil sans pilote sur la ligne de départ. La place est à prendre, tu es intéressé ?

Et comment. Les jets monoplaces de l’École Militaire étaient de petits bijoux de vitesse et de maniabilité. S’il endurait les cours, les devoirs et les punitions sans se rebeller (ou presque), c’était parce qu’il escomptait réussir à les _piloter_.

Il hésita. Il serait stupide de laisser passer une occasion offerte ainsi sur un plateau, mais d’un autre côté…

— Ma période de probation n’est pas terminée, répondit-il.

Et même si c’était le cas, il doutait qu’un coup pareil se règle avec des jours d’arrêt. Emeraldas croisa les bras.

— C’est bizarre, jusqu’ici tu m’avais semblé plus téméraire que ça, persifla-t-elle.

Harlock secoua la tête. Elle ne l’aurait pas. Même s’il lui en coûtait de refuser. _Pense au futur…_

— ‘veux pas m’faire exclure, marmonna-t-il.  
— Mouais…

Emeraldas se tapota pensivement les lèvres de l’index.

— Je te couvre, déclara-t-elle soudain.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je te couvre. Je t’écris une attestation signée _et_ authentifiée avec mon empreinte ID, comme quoi j’ai tout arrangé pour que tu participes.

Elle sourit.

— Tu n’auras qu’à montrer ça à Zeda à la fin de la course, termina-t-elle. Au pire, il te reprochera d’être trop naïf, mais il ne pourra pas t’exclure de l’École.

Ouais. Harlock n’aurait pas été aussi optimiste. _Pense au futur_ , se répéta-t-il. _Pense à ta licence._

— Alors ? insista Emeraldas. Tu te décides ?

Et merde.

Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Une telle occasion… C’était tellement rare, fallait pas la rater. L’adolescent se souvint d’un contre-la-montre qu’il avait couru il y avait longtemps, et du Phényx qu’Hardner lui avait appris à piloter. Emeraldas se doutait-elle qu’il avait déjà un minimum d’expérience ?

— Tu as envie de te mesurer à moi sur le circuit, c’est ça ? lança-t-il.  
— J’ai envie de te faire ravaler tes fanfaronnades, corrigea-t-elle. Tu es très fort pour faire sentir aux gens que tu t’estimes meilleur qu’eux. J’admets que tu es tenace, le gremlins, mais faut que t’admettes que tu as quand même des limites.

La jeune fille repoussa en arrière une mèche de cheveux d’un geste faussement frivole. Son regard était froid comme l’acier.

— Ray n’a pas réussi à rabattre ton caquet, trancha-t-elle. Alors je tente ma chance.

 

—

 

Aux abords du paddock, Ray était juché en équilibre instable sur une rambarde, les mains en visière au-dessus des yeux pour mieux scruter la foule. Harlock agita les bras dans sa direction.

— On est là ! appela-t-il.  
— Arrête d’attirer l’attention sur toi, le tança Emeraldas. Tu veux monter dans ce jet, ou pas ?

Vexé, Harlock jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde. Les écuries grouillaient d’activité. Autour de leurs machines rutilantes, les pilotes vérifiaient avec minutie chaque boulon, tandis que des mécaniciens effectuaient fiévreusement les derniers réglages. Sa présence ne semblait pas éveiller le moindre intérêt.

Emeraldas l’entraîna jusqu’à un box dont la porte était flanquée d’un grand « 9 » de peinture blanche, le planta à l’entrée pendant qu’elle pénétrait à l’intérieur, et en ressortit après une poignée de secondes avec un casque jaune décoré de flammes écarlates.

— Tiens. Mets ça.  
— Beuh. Y’a pas le même en noir ? protesta Harlock. Ça fait looser adepte de tuning !

Emeraldas leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ton appareil est là-bas, répliqua-t-elle avec un geste vague du bras en direction de la piste. Ne fais pas ton one-man-show, mets ce _foutu_ casque, monte dans ton _foutu_ jet, et tu devrais passer à peu près inaperçu.

Ray les rejoignit à cet instant. Le cadet llumien portait son propre casque sous le bras. Harlock nota avec une pointe d’envie que ledit casque, d’un bleu sombre uni avec un simple liseré blanc, était bien plus classe que celui qu’Emeraldas venait de lui refiler. Il se garda toutefois d’insister sur le sujet. Il allait _piloter_ , après tout.

— Paré au départ ? demanda Ray à Emeraldas.

Puis l’Illumidas posa les yeux sur le casque jaune d’Harlock.

— Dis donc, toi… Attends, tu ne comptes pas participer, si ?

Pure rhétorique, à vrai dire. Ray contempla la file de jets alignés sur la grille de départ avec une expression songeuse.

— Les présélections sur simulateur sont draconiennes.  
— Quelles présélections ? demanda Harlock innocemment.  
—  _Tree’tchn_  ! Tu sais combien de brillants aspirants pilotes tu viens de shunter, _letha szelak_  ?  
— Je n’ai rien demandé.

Que signifiait « letha szelak », déjà ? Était-ce mieux ou pire que « gremlins » ?

— Ray, c’est moi qui ai arrangé le coup, intervint Emeraldas. Toi et moi, on est d’accord pour dire que ce gobelin est trop prétentieux. On va voir s’il a autant de morgue après s’être frotté à la réalité du terrain !

Il avait _battu_ aussi bien Emeraldas que Ray sur simulateur, songea Harlock tout en ajoutant « gobelin » à la longue liste des qualificatifs qui lui avaient déjà été attribués. Une défaite qui les avait davantage vexés qu’il le pensait, apparemment.

Ray ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par les klaxons des haut-parleurs.

— Départ dans cinq minutes ! Évacuez la piste ! criaient les commissaires de course.

Harlock regarda la grille de départ. Son appareil était mal positionné (son pilote légitime n’avait réalisé que le quinzième temps). Ray était en septième place. Emeraldas, à la troisième. Il partait avec un handicap de taille, sans avoir eu l’occasion d’étudier le parcours de la course… et, en dehors d’un nombre ridicule de séances sur simulateur, sans avoir jamais posé les mains sur les commandes du jet qu’il s’apprêtait à piloter.

La course s’annonçait rude.

— Bon. J’y vais, déclara-t-il en enfilant son casque.

La plupart des pilotes étaient déjà installés dans leur cockpit. Emeraldas s’éloignait sans un regard, mais Ray lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

— Bonne chance, _szelak_ , lui lança l’Illumidas. Rendez-vous sur la ligne d’arrivée !

 

—

 

— Attention, à tous les pilotes. Départ dans deux minutes. Autorisation de mise en route.

Harlock déroula avec soin les dernières lignes de la check list de son appareil. Préchauffage. Vérification des commandes. Bon fonctionnement des aérofreins. Verrouillage du cockpit.

Démarrage.

L’adolescent sentit un frisson d’excitation lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque le puissant moteur du jet se mit à ronronner. Le cockpit ne vibrait que légèrement, mais on devinait la machine prête à bondir.

À l’aplomb de la ligne de jets, les feux de départ basculèrent à l’orange. Plus que quelques secondes…

Vert. Dans un vrombissement, les machines s’élancèrent en avant. Surpris par la réaction de son jet, Harlock fit une embardée involontaire. Il grimaça. Emeraldas avait raison : quel que soit le degré de sophistication du simulateur, la réalité était différente.

Deux appareils profitèrent de son hésitation pour se faufiler devant lui. Harlock jura entre ses dents tout en crispant ses doigts sur les commandes et tandis qu’un flot de données diverses défilait sans discontinuer sur l’écran tactique : état de la piste, vitesse, déplacements relatifs des autres appareils… Sans oublier les alarmes vocales de proximité, qui se succédaient de façon ininterrompue et se fondaient finalement en un brouhaha inintelligible.

— Putain, qui a paramétré l’ordinateur de bord ? Je n’ai pas besoin de ça ! pesta-t-il tout seul.

L’adolescent tâtonna un peu avant de trouver le panneau de contrôle des alarmes, ce qui lui coûta une autre place. … Tiens, non : _deux_ places. Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui révéla qu’il n’était plus suivi que par un seul appareil… qui fumait abondamment.

L’engin en difficulté se rangea sur le bas-côté quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui permettait donc à Harlock de formuler une conclusion très simple : il était dernier.

Au moins ne risquait-il plus de descendre encore dans le classement, songea-t-il avec un sourire amer. Il était en revanche forcé de remarquer que la distance avec le concurrent précédent augmentait inexorablement.

— Putain ! répéta-t-il. Saloperie d’engin de merde !

… engin qui s’avérait une véritable patinette, et qui n’aimait apparemment pas tellement qu’on l’insulte et qu’on s’énerve sur ses commandes.

Le jet arracha les plots de bord de piste lorsqu’Harlock tenta de couper un virage au plus court, et son action sur les commandes pour corriger la trajectoire ne fit qu’empirer les choses : l’appareil traversa la piste et percuta la glissière de sécurité du bord opposé avec assez d’enthousiasme pour court-circuiter le champ répulsif qui le maintenait en l’air.

Un bruit de tôle froissée envahit l’habitacle, bientôt suivi d’une odeur de câbles électriques brûlés.

Oups.

Le monoplace s’écarta finalement des glissières. Un voyant lumineux sur le tableau de bord signala à Harlock que l’alimentation du champ anti-gravitationnel avait basculé en mode secours. Le jet avait encore perdu du terrain, mais l’adolescent se sentait désormais plus à l’aise. Il était assez fier de lui (après tout, il n’avait que quelques minutes d’expérience sur ce type de machine et il avait réussi à ne pas provoquer d’accident), mais s’il voulait terminer cette course et non pas se crasher dans le décor, il lui fallait impérativement prendre son appareil en main. Il se força à oublier les autres participants et à se focaliser uniquement sur son pilotage.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : c’était beaucoup plus physique que de naviguer en plein espace depuis la passerelle du Phényx. Plus difficile, aussi.

Ça lui plaisait.

Harlock boucla un énième tour (le sixième ? Le septième ?). Les embardées incontrôlées devenaient plus rares tandis qu’il parvenait à mieux dompter la puissance du moteur. Peu à peu, il reprit confiance : tout espoir de prouver sa valeur en tant que pilote n’était peut-être pas perdu.

« 9 », annonçaient les panneaux lumineux lorsqu’il passa à nouveau devant les stands.

Neuf tours. Il lui restait encore du temps.

Il accéléra.

 

—

 

— Amiral. On m’informe à l’instant d’une irrégularité.

Face aux stands, les tribunes officielles étaient bondées. Nombre de hauts gradés profitaient des courses pour évaluer le potentiel de leurs futurs subordonnés, et il se racontait même que les pilotes les plus doués voyaient s’offrir des carrières en or et des promotions rapides, au mépris de toutes les conventions d’avancement en vigueur dans l’armée.

L’amiral Zeda laissait courir ces légendes estudiantines, propres à motiver les élèves. Pour avoir lui-même contribué à de « petits coups de pouce du destin » envers de jeunes cadets aux qualités avérées, il savait par ailleurs qu’il ne s’agissait pas toujours de légendes.

— Le numéro neuf n’est pas parti avec le bon pilote, répondit-il sans se retourner. Je suis au courant.

Dans son dos, l’Illumidas entendit son interlocuteur étouffer un hoquet d’indignation. Il eut un demi-sourire.

— Le petit imbécile qui est monté dedans pilote ce type d’appareil pour la première fois, ajouta-t-il. Entre nous, je suis curieux de voir comment il va s’en tirer.

 

—

 

Il avait fallu quatre tours à Harlock pour rattraper son retard. Il essayait à présent de pousser à la faute son prédécesseur, le nez de son jet presque à toucher l’arrière de l’autre appareil, mais le pilote devant lui ne se laissait pas impressionner par un poursuivant qui le serrait d’un peu trop près. L’adolescent remit nerveusement son casque en place. Une taille trop grande, l’objet avait vaguement tendance à lui tomber devant les yeux.

Harlock jura. Au diable tout cet attirail ! Le garçon profita d’une ligne droite pour enlever le casque et le jeter derrière le fauteuil, puis il fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules et de sa nuque. Les efforts qu’il déployait pour rester dans la course nécessitaient toute sa concentration : il était littéralement cramponné aux commandes.

L’adolescent se força à respirer profondément. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Derrière chaque microseconde d’inattention se profilait le spectre d’une sortie de piste… Et l’autre qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer !

Hélas, il devait se rendre à l’évidence : les autres participants étaient des pilotes expérimentés. Impossible d’attendre une erreur de leur part, c’était à lui de prendre l’initiative.

Attaquer, donc. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Harlock rassembla ses souvenirs. Mel ne lui avait-il pas déjà donné quelques conseils à ce sujet ?  
…  
Ah, si.

_« Fais corps avec ton appareil. Il faut sentir ses réactions, les anticiper et les utiliser pour optimiser ton pilotage. »_

_Sentir_ ses réactions ? Putain de merde ! Je sens bien que si je ne fais pas attention aux commandes, cette foutue machine va réagir en m’envoyant dans le décor, oui !

 

—

 

_« Il reste moins de dix tours et à moins d’une avarie technique ou d’une erreur de pilotage grossière, l’issue de la course est désormais quasiment jouée. En tête avec une confortable avance, le numéro quatre, piloté par Nekar, le favori. Le duel pour s’arroger la deuxième place semble s’être conclu au profit du numéro sept, mais nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’une dernière contre-offensive des numéros douze et quinze. Rien de nouveau dans le peloton si ce n’est la remontée du numéro neuf, toujours en dernière place, mais qui semble avoir retrouvé le mode d’emploi de son appareil… »_

Zeda joignit ses mains sous son menton tandis qu’il changeait de position sur son siège. Le commentateur pouvait ironiser sur le piètre pilotage du concurrent numéro neuf, le protégé de Mel Hardner s’en sortait malgré tout mieux que l’amiral llumien ne l’avait imaginé. Il avait dû recevoir quelques leçons d’Hardner, évidemment, mais les jets de l’École étaient tout sauf faciles à prendre en main. Et pourtant, le jeune humain (qui, il fallait bien l’avouer, pilotait sa machine n’importe comment) n’était pas encore sorti de piste. Mieux, il avait même réussi à _rattraper_ son prédécesseur.

C’était fascinant.

— Amiral, cet imposteur ridiculise la réputation d’excellence de nos pilotes. Permettez-moi d’insister, mais vous devez annuler la course !

Le responsable de course (qui était aussi le commandant directeur des cours pour la partie « pilotage ») n’avait pas renoncé à faire interrompre la compétition. Malheureusement et conformément au règlement, une fois le départ donné, seul l’amiral avait autorité pour l’ordonner.

Zeda n’en avait pas la moindre intention.

— Non, trancha-t-il. Je déciderai des sanctions à l’issue de la course. En attendant commandant, profitez donc du spectacle…

Lorsque l’amiral llumien avait vu Harlock pour la première fois, il l’avait d’emblée classé dans la catégorie « rebelle, à dresser ». Hardner lui avait quant à lui vendu son protégé comme « ingérable, mais avec un potentiel hallucinant ». Zeda avait mis l’emphase sur le compte de l’affection que le militaire portait à l’adolescent.

_A fortiori_ , Mel n’avait visiblement pas tant exagéré que cela.

 

—

 

« 17 », indiquaient les panneaux.

Euh… Vingt-quatre moins dix-sept… Reste sept tours. Soit je continue comme ça et je termine dernier, soit je tente quelque chose maintenant et les risques que je me crashe vont s’élever exponentiellement.  
…  
Okay, je me lance.

Autant finir avec panache.

 

—

 

Les jets monoplaces que l’École Militaire utilisait pour l’entraînement de ses pilotes étaient issus du modèle « Phantom », un chasseur extra-atmosphérique destiné à la défense planétaire rapprochée. Pour les courses, ils avaient été équipés d’un générateur de champ et de compensateurs inertiels modifiés, afin de les empêcher de décoller à plus de deux mètres du sol. Les participants s’affrontaient ainsi sur un circuit fermé, le plus souvent en deux dimensions. Seuls de rares pilotes chevronnés réussissaient parfois quelques acrobaties aériennes avec leur appareil. Et encore, l’information relevait le plus souvent de la rumeur infondée.

Ce type de course était réputé plus dangereux qu’une course en circuit libre (qu’elle se déroule en atmosphère ou dans l’espace). Du fait du potentiel des jets, leur vitesse maximale était peu compatible avec l’étroitesse de la piste. Les accidents y étaient fréquents, quelquefois mortels, mais toujours spectaculaires pour la plus grande joie du public massé sur les gradins.

 

—

 

_« Plus que cinq tours ! Nekar vole vers la victoire avec près de deux secondes d’avance sur ses poursuivants ! Les pilotes lancent leur dernière offensive et le peloton, qui était resté compact jusqu’à présent, s’effiloche sur presque un demi-tour de circuit… »_

 

—

 

La manette de régulation de puissance du réacteur avait été bridée à l’aide d’une petite cale soudée sur le manche. Elle était toutefois davantage présente à titre d’information que pour bloquer quoi que ce soit. Le point de soudure sauterait au premier choc.

Il lui fallait juste une longue ligne droite. Celle qui passait devant les stands ferait parfaitement l’affaire.

 

—

 

_« Les derniers participants terminent leur dix-neuvième tour ! Nous entrons véritablement dans la phase finale de la course et chaque pilote va tenter d’obtenir le maximum de son appareil pour vous offrir, cher public, des images inoubliables… »_

 

—

 

Allez. Montre voir ce que tu as dans le ventre…

 

—

 

_« Ah. Il me semble qu’un duel s’amorce en queue de peloton. Le… Nom de dieu… »_

 

—

 

Le réacteur déploya sa pleine puissance. Poussé par l’accélération, le Phantom se cabra tandis que la majorité des voyants du tableau de bord viraient au rouge. Harlock ne leur accorda même pas un regard. Il fixa avec effroi les autres jets, devant lui, qui semblaient soudain immobiles, la piste et le virage serré qui se profilait.

« Ahhh ! Où sont les freins ? » pensa-t-il.

L’adolescent slaloma sans réfléchir entre trois ou quatre concurrents rendus flous par la vitesse et aborda la courbe en rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Son rayon de giration était plus grand que celui du virage. Et ses ailerons directionnels étaient déjà en butée.

Harlock écrasa la commande de palonnier et stoppa le compensateur du bord intérieur au virage. Puis il ferma les yeux quand le générateur de champ céda sous la pression de la force centrifuge.

Le jet fit un tonneau.

 

—

 

_Ingérable_.

Zeda se redressa lorsqu’un bruit assourdissant se répandit depuis le circuit à travers les rangées de sièges des tribunes.

— Oh le con ! jura le directeur des cours. Il a passé outre la butée de puissance !

L’amiral observa bouche bée l’appareil numéro neuf doubler les stands, passer en trombe devant la tribune officielle, et remonter implacablement les engins le précédant dans la ligne droite.

_Ingérable, mais avec un potentiel hallucinant._

C’était ce que Mel lui avait vendu.

— Il faut qu’il ralentisse ! cria quelqu’un plus bas dans la tribune. Il ne passera jamais le virage à cette allure !

Un potentiel hallucinant. Il ne l’avait pas cru.

Il aurait dû.

Deux secondes interminables. Le Phantom fit un tonneau.

Et passa.

Après un tour complet, l’appareil se redressa et continua sa progression inouïe. Le commentateur de la course lâcha un chapelet de jurons, relayé par tous les haut-parleurs, mais à vrai dire personne ne s’en soucia.

 

—

 

Tout le cockpit vibrait. Tout le jet vibrait, en fait. Harlock avait renoncé à acquitter toutes les alarmes et baignait dans une ambiance d’apocalypse, en même temps qu’il tentait (en vain) de faire abstraction des craquements que le fuselage laissait échapper par-dessus les décibels des sonneries.

En un rien de temps, l’adolescent venait d’avaler deux tours. Peut-être trois. Il déglutit. _Allez,_ _ça va le faire._ L’appareil tiendrait bien encore jusqu’à l’arrivée.

… sauf si bien sûr il finissait par rater un virage. Ou s’il percutait un concurrent.

 

—

 

Deux tours.

Ray s’accrochait à une quatrième place gagnée de longue lutte. Son principal adversaire, contre lequel il s’était battu pendant toute la course, ne le remonterait _a priori_ plus. Le troisième était trop loin pour qu’il espère le rattraper avant l’arrivée.

Pris dans son pilotage, le cadet llumien avait totalement oublié Harlock et ses fanfaronnades… jusqu’à ce qu’il jette un coup d’œil sur la caméra arrière du tableau de bord.

—  _Tree’tchn_  ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Quel est le dingue qui…

Oh.

Il sourit.

— T’es un grand malade, _szelak_ , marmonna-t-il.

Le Phantom d’Harlock soulevait dans son sillage des panaches de fumée et une pluie de petits graviers : son aile droite labourait littéralement la piste, et le réacteur semblait bloqué sur une accélération continue… Et n’était-ce pas un début d’incendie, là, en entrée de tuyère ?

L’Illumidas s’écarta généreusement. À cette vitesse, inutile de tenter le diable. Harlock avait l’air de ne rien maîtriser à sa trajectoire, et Ray ignorait s’il était en mesure d’éviter une collision.

Le jet le dépassa dans un vrombissement infernal. Vu de derrière, il se révélait encore plus mal en point : il lui manquait un stabilisateur sur l’aile droite (ainsi qu’un morceau d’aile, apparemment), et la fumée qui s’échappait du réacteur avait une couleur… mmh… menaçante. Pourtant, Harlock parvenait encore à négocier ses virages sans presque racler les protections latérales de piste, et alors que son appareil était, de toute évidence, sur le point de rendre l’âme.

N’importe quel pilote sain d’esprit se serait déjà extrait de ce véhicule, songea Ray. Ces petites machines explosaient vite. Mais visiblement, Harlock n’était guère perturbé par le fait de se trouver dans un jet prêt à exploser. Peut-être était-il inconscient, ou bien n’était-il tout simplement pas conscient du danger.

Le cadet llumien grimaça. Quelqu’un avait-il parlé à ce foutu _szelak_ des limitations de température et des accélérations temporisées propres à ce modèle ?

 

—

 

Un tour.

Emeraldas déployait tout son savoir-faire pour conserver la seconde place. Le troisième était toujours en embuscade derrière elle, elle le savait, et il profiterait jusqu’à la fin de la moindre ouverture.

La jeune fille serra les dents lorsqu’un choc secoua son appareil, et écarquilla les yeux malgré elle lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que son adversaire avait changé. « Ah, tu veux jouer, le gremlins ? », lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur. À ce qu’il semblait, Harlock n’avait pas peur de venir au contact. Mais s’il pensait la faire céder, il se trompait.

Elle accéléra.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant.

 

—

 

Un tour ? Harlock était passé trop vite sous les panneaux des stands pour en être certain. Et il ne s’était pas préoccupé de connaître la signification des feux (en revanche, il avait bien remarqué que leur couleur se modifiait au fur et à mesure de la course. Il faudrait qu’il se penche sur la question pour la prochaine fois).

Quoi qu’il en soit, l’adolescent était presque sûr d’avoir reconnu l’appareil d’Emeraldas : c’était le seul qui ne s’était pas écarté à son passage. À vrai dire, cela ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié. L’adolescent ignorait si la rousse avait finalement pris la tête de la course ou non, mais peu importait : son objectif, c’était de battre Ray et Emeraldas. Les autres concurrents ne comptaient pas, et puis avec un peu de chance, il pourrait encore en doubler quelques-uns rien qu’avec l’inertie. … Mais bref, maintenant qu’il avait montré ce qu’il valait sur « la réalité du terrain », ‘fallait freiner. D’autant que les bips cadencés des alarmes avaient été remplacés par une sonnerie stridente continue extrêmement désagréable. Sans parler de cette odeur de brûlé. Et de la fumée qui se répandait peu à peu dans le cockpit.

Soulagé malgré tout (il allait ralentir, chouette), Harlock tira la manette de puissance pour réduire le régime moteur.

Puis il frappa de l’index contre l’indicateur, resté bloqué en butée haute. « Survitesse », indiquait le voyant d’alarme.

Mmm.

Okay.

Si ce tas de ferraille le prend comme ça…

L’adolescent inversa la poussée. Intégralement.

Derrière, quelque chose fit « clonc », puis des arcs électriques parcoururent le tableau de bord, le forçant à lâcher les commandes.

Il y eut un crissement horrible.

 

—

 

La bouche tordue en un rictus amer de dépit, Emeraldas abandonna l’idée de suivre l’allure d’Harlock aussitôt après l’avoir formulée. Ce petit morveux était beaucoup trop rapide. Avec son élan, il se paya même le luxe de rattraper Nekar et de le doubler sans paraître déployer trop d’efforts. Au contraire, il semblait d’ailleurs plutôt vouloir freiner.

Le réacteur de son Phantom rougeoya. Un symptôme typique d’un moteur en survitesse, songea Emeraldas. La jeune fille se remémora les innombrables chapitres du manuel technique des monoplaces de type « Phantom ». _Alors voyons… Chapitre dix-huit, partie B : « Avaries moteurs graves – Dangers de la survitesse ». Ne surtout pas…_

Éblouie par le flash lumineux, Emeraldas se déporta par réflexe sur le côté de la piste. À travers des volutes de fumée compacte, elle vit passer au ralenti un… euh… Ce devait être un morceau de moteur, à moins qu’une météorite n’ait soudain décidé de s’écraser juste devant elle.

La jeune fille oublia la course.

« S’il y reste, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais », se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle s’arrêta sur une distance improbable.

 

—

 

Harlock songeait à s’éjecter. C’était bizarre : il aurait logiquement dû paniquer, mais curieusement ça ne venait pas.

Méthodique, l’adolescent vérifia son harnais de sécurité avant d’enclencher le déverrouillage manuel du cockpit. Les vérins explosifs sautèrent. Le jet entama un nouveau tonneau en laissant la coupole de plexiglas renforcé derrière lui, et Harlock put ainsi profiter d’un plan rapproché du sol, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Ah, okay. Ce n’était peut-être pas le moment de quitter l’appareil.

Où donc était la piste ? songea-t-il. Le Phantom, ou ce qu’il en restait, enchaînait les tête-à-queue et les tonneaux tout en défonçant allégrement ce qui ressemblait à des palissades. Harlock essaya de visualiser mentalement le terrain autour du circuit. Risquait-il de rencontrer un mur en béton armé par ici ?

Le jet ne semblait pas décidé à s’arrêter. Sa glissade soulevait un nuage de poussière orangée qui masquait la vue.

_Attends voir_ _…_ De la poussière _orange_  ?

Le stade. Un édifice « à l’ancienne », érigé en bordure du campus et sur lequel les cadets s’entraînaient chaque jour aux aurores, houspillés par des instructeurs sadiques (encore une activité qu’Harlock détestait, tiens…). Une construction massive, dont les gradins étaient un pur produit d’architecture llumienne : une horreur de métal et de béton disposée en arc de cercle à une extrémité du stade.

Harlock dégrafa son harnais. Il allait encore trop vite pour sauter en toute sécurité, mais cela valait mieux que de s’encastrer avec son appareil dans un bunker llumien.

Il inspira un grand coup avant d’enjamber le cockpit et de se laisser rouler au sol.

 

—

 

Emeraldas courait le long du sillon tracé par l’appareil d’Harlock, et ne put se retenir de tressaillir lorsque le bruit de l’explosion parvint à ses oreilles. La poussière soulevée l’empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais elle n’avait pas besoin d’y voir pour savoir ce qu’il y avait au bout de cette tranchée : une carcasse en miettes et carbonisée.

_Putain !_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle pousse ce gosse inconscient dans un jet aussi difficile d’emploi ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il accepte d’y monter ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux tandis que la poussière retombait. Hormis une balafre qui le traversait en diagonale, le stade était vide de toute épave de jet.

Mais il n’était pas tout à fait désert pour autant.

 

—

 

Harlock avait un goût ferreux trop familier sur la langue. Du sang. Dans le meilleur des cas, il s’était mordu la lèvre en tombant. Dans le pire…

— Harlock !

Emeraldas courait vers lui.

— Tout va bien ! cria-t-il.

_Je suis vivant._

Puis il fut pris d’une quinte de toux.

_Aouch._

— Ne bouge pas ! lui intima Emeraldas.  
— C’est bon, ça va…

Sa bouche s’emplissait d’un liquide poisseux tandis qu’il sentait son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine. C’était trop de sang pour qu’il se soit « juste » mordu.

— Je vais bien, articula-t-il.

Il s’assit. Il tremblait, et il semblait qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’arrêter.

_Je suis vivant_ , se répéta-t-il.

Une ambulance déboula sur le stade et y cracha deux infirmiers. Malgré ses protestations, Harlock fut sans tarder installé sur un brancard.

— Et du coup, quels sont les résultats de la course ? lança l’adolescent à la cantonade.

Du coin de l’œil, il décela la forme profilée d’une seringue hypodermique.

— Eh, non ! Attendez !

Il n’était hélas pas en état de résister, constata-t-il alors que les brumes de l’inconscience annihilaient sa volonté.

Tandis que ses yeux papillotaient, il croisa le regard d’Emeraldas. Un éclat particulier brillait au fond des iris de la jeune fille. L’adolescent connaissait cette expression : elle était commune à ceux qui savent que l’avenir est miné pour la simple raison qu’ils ont déjà échappé à une explosion. C’était une flamme qui ne s’éteindrait jamais, une volonté farouche. Impitoyable.

Mel lui avait dit un jour qu’il existait deux façons de vivre : s’adapter au flux des événements et se laisser porter de la meilleure façon possible, ou écrire soi-même son destin. Ray appartenait plutôt à la première catégorie. Emeraldas, à la deuxième. Quant à lui, la rousse l’avait jusqu’ici catalogué comme quantité négligeable, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de faire partie de la deuxième catégorie lui aussi. Il voulait voler. La course n’avait été qu’un avant-goût : il ne renoncerait jamais. Au vu de la moue qui déformait la bouche de la jeune fille, la nouvelle était loin de lui faire plaisir.

Harlock laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Emeraldas venait de s’apercevoir qu’elle le sous-estimait, déduisit-il. Et sa réaction était éloquente.

Ça n’arriverait plus.

 


	6. Chapitre 5

Le service des urgences de l’Hôpital Militaire d’Itandir ressemblait à n’importe quel service des urgences de n’importe quel hôpital : il était encombré de patients fatigués, traversé de personnel médical pressé, et il y flottait une odeur rémanente de médicament et de maladie.

La secrétaire en poste à l’accueil luttait vaillamment pour traiter de front une pile de dossiers imprimés sur plexifeuille, une communication en visio et un interne de toute évidence surmené.

— Euh… Bonjour ? Excusez-moi ?

Ray se fendit de son meilleur sourire tandis qu’il passait outre les froncements de sourcils réprobateurs de la file d’attente qu’il venait allègrement de couper.

— Ray Shel’t, se présenta l’Illumidas. Vous devez avoir admis un humain du nom d’Harlock…  
— Je ne vois pas, coupa sèchement la secrétaire. Consultez les bornes d’informations.  
— … qui s’est crashé pendant la course de l’École Militaire il y a moins d’une demi-heure, termina le cadet.  
— Ah. Oui, effectivement.

La secrétaire se tourna vers un écran sur la gauche de son bureau.

— Chambre 702, lâcha-t-elle. Il vient d’arriver.

Ray la remercia d’un hochement de tête et s’éloigna tout en ignorant le « pas de visites pour l’instant ! » que l’on criait dans son dos. Emeraldas l’attendait dans le hall d’entrée.

— Alors ? lui demanda la rousse dès qu’il arriva à ses côtés.  
— Septième étage, répondit-il. On prend l’ascenseur.

Et tant pis pour le « pas de visites ! ». Une fois là-haut, il ne doutait pas qu’Emeraldas trouverait un moyen de contourner le problème si un obstacle se présentait.

 

—

 

Allongé dans un lit médicalisé au-dessus duquel clignotaient des diodes et défilait un nombre impressionnant de courbes, Harlock explorait son environnement des yeux dans l’espoir de dénicher une sortie secrète. En vain : la chambre et ses murs blancs déprimants étaient dénués de toute fioriture en mesure de faciliter les évasions.

D’autre part, la pièce n’était pas vide.

— Votre exploit mérite l’exclusion, cadet Harlock.

Il fallait s’y attendre. Peut-être aurait-il dû tenir jusqu’à la fin de sa période probatoire. _Peut-être aurais-tu pu patienter jusqu’au début des cours pratiques de pilotage_ , lui souffla sa conscience. Mel allait le tuer.

Au pied du lit, l’amiral Zeda le dominait de toute sa taille. Harlock se demanda s’il était judicieux de répondre. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, merde ! C’était Emeraldas qui l’avait entraîné dans cette galère ! Mais ajouter « contre son gré » ne serait probablement pas du meilleur goût, songea-t-il. Tout bien réfléchi, il était peut-être même préférable qu’il se taise. Son sort était joué, de toute façon. Inutile d’aggraver les choses.

L’adolescent pinça les lèvres et ancra son regard quelque part sur les plis des draps. Il sentait Zeda l’évaluer. C’était désagréable. « Ne bouge pas », se répéta-t-il. « Ne dis rien. » Zeda était amiral et lui, un simple cadet en période d’essai. Un élève en sursis. Ses protestations ne feraient qu’empirer la situation. Et puis quels arguments pouvait-il opposer à son « exploit », comme l’avait nommé Zeda ? Si les première année étaient autorisés à courir, on n’en serait pas là ? N’empêche que j’ai gagné ?

… Pour être franc, il ne savait toujours pas s’il avait gagné ou non, d’ailleurs.

— Vous êtes convoqué à un conseil de discipline, reprit Zeda. Il va falloir statuer sur votre avenir, jeune homme.

Une belle correction de la part de Mel, voilà ce qui se profilait pour son avenir. La patience du contrebandier avait ses limites. Harlock retint une grimace à cette perspective. Devait-il réclamer à Zeda une seconde chance ?

_Non. Jamais._

L’Illumidas leva un sourcil à l’intention du médecin qui l’accompagnait.

— S’il ne répond pas, c’est parce que vous l’avez abruti de médicaments, ou dois-je prendre ça comme de l’insubordination caractérisée ?

Harlock se raidit. Puisque Zeda le provoquait de la sorte, alors tant pis pour ses résolutions. Putain, il endurait leur foutue discipline depuis trois mois, et il se voyait encore taxé d’« insubordination » ?

— Vous ne m’avez pas posé de questions, siffla-t-il.

Il hésita.

— … Monsieur, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le coin des lèvres de Zeda se souleva en un demi-sourire presque imperceptible. Ce qui traversait l’esprit de l’Illumidas à cet instant relevait du mystère : était-ce de la moquerie ? Exultait-il de bientôt pouvoir renvoyer Harlock de sa prestigieuse école ?

— Cadet, pour vous ce sera « amiral », corrigea Zeda. Mais vous avez raison, aucune de mes phrases n’attendait de réponse. … Le conseil de discipline se tiendra demain à quatorze heures, ajouta-t-il après une légère pause. Votre présence est requise, évidemment.

Évidemment.

Sans changer d’expression, l’amiral fit lentement demi-tour. Il stoppa alors que le médecin lui ouvrait la porte et l’invitait avec déférence à sortir.

— Oh, à propos… Vous avez doublé Nekar juste avant de franchir la ligne d’arrivée, jeune homme. Une victoire impressionnante, je dois l’avouer. Au résultat, vous avez battu le record du tour de presque vingt secondes.

Zeda plissa les yeux tandis qu’il fixait Harlock sans ciller.

— Sans tenir compte de votre propension à désobéir, je suis curieux de découvrir s’il s’agissait d’un coup de chance ou si vous êtes capable de réitérer une telle prouesse, jeune homme, termina-t-il tout en tournant les talons.

La porte se referma sur lui avant qu’Harlock ne puisse réagir.

 

—

 

Ray se figea au garde-à-vous lorsque l’amiral Zeda le croisa au sortir de l’ascenseur. Zeda ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais le jeune Illumidas ne se faisait pas d’illusions : le vieux avait enregistré sa présence, celle d’Emeraldas, et il avait sûrement déjà tiré les bonnes conclusions quant à leurs rôles respectifs dans cette affaire.

Ray hésita. Une convocation dans les formes l’attendrait à son retour à l’École, il en était certain. Devait-il aller plaider sa bonne foi auprès de Zeda dès à présent ou devait-il faire confiance à sa chance pour passer à travers la punition, les jours d’arrêt, voire la mise à pied ? Devait-il insister sur le fait que les torts se partageaient exclusivement entre Emeraldas, qui avait fourni le jet, et ce petit _szelak_ qui était monté dedans ? En clair, devait-il abandonner Harlock et Emeraldas à leur sort ?

_Si tu restes, tu es complice_ , se répéta-t-il. Et il ne s’était jamais autant amusé depuis le début de son cursus militaire. Ces deux-là possédaient un grain de folie qui tranchait avec la rigueur routinière ambiante. Il n’allait pas les lâcher maintenant. Après tout, il n’y avait pas mort d’homme. Et il avait gagné, cet idiot.

Le cadet llumien haussa les épaules. Les officiers instructeurs rabâchaient à l’envi que l’initiative et la prise de risque étaient fondamentales dans l’exercice du commandement… une maxime qu’Harlock venait donc brillamment de mettre en pratique.

Cette course usurpée ne porterait pas préjudice à sa carrière, Ray en aurait mis sa main à couper.

— On y va ? lança-t-il à Emeraldas.

La rousse acquiesça d’un signe de tête et le laissa pénétrer en premier dans la chambre 702. Un seul des deux lits qui y étaient installés était occupé. Ray se fendit d’un grand sourire : Harlock était conscient, et il ne semblait pas sérieusement blessé. Tant mieux. L’Illumidas s’en serait voulu, dans le cas contraire.

— Hey, pilote ! Remis de tes émotions ?

Harlock se redressa sur son matelas pour mieux exhiber les pansements sur ses coudes et ses avant-bras.

— Que des éraflures ! fanfaronna-t-il. Tu vois ? Et la prochaine fois, j’suis sûr que je peux encore améliorer mon temps !

Ray manqua une respiration.

— Attends… Tu as l’intention de recommencer ? Tu as failli y rester !  
— Ben quoi, je m’en suis tiré, non ?  
— Tu imagines que le directoire de l’École va te laisser recommencer ? corrigea Ray. Tu as intégralement cramé un de leurs Phantoms !

L’Illumidas croisa les bras.

— … et tu as pas mal bousillé les infras autour de la piste, aussi, termina-t-il.

L’information fut reçue avec une moue dont la signification était on ne peut plus claire : ce _szelak_ n’en avait rien à foutre.

— Il a gagné, lui glissa Emeraldas d’une voix neutre.

Oui, pas la peine de le lui rappeler, il savait. En revanche, qu’Emeraldas n’aille pas croire qu’il allait encourager Harlock à poursuivre ce genre de conneries. Les défis potaches, okay. Mais là…

— Ce qui est sûr, c’est que les jets ne poussent pas sur les arbres, champion, se moqua-t-il. Tu vas plomber le budget de l’École si tu considères ça comme du matériel consommable.  
— Je ne compte pas détruire un appareil _à chaque fois_ , protesta Harlock.

De toute façon, Harlock n’avait pas _du tout_ besoin qu’on l’encourage pour qu’il poursuive ce genre de conneries, constata Ray. Et de ce que l’Illumidas entendait, son imagination à ce sujet était débordante.

— J’ai une convocation chez Zeda demain à quatorze heures, expliquait Harlock, et j’ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit ici. On peut sortir par la fenêtre, vous croyez ?  
— On est au septième étage, _szelak_ , soupira Ray. Tu ferais mieux de prendre ton mal en patience, si tu veux mon avis.

Harlock ne voulait pas de son avis. Personne ne voulait de son avis, à vrai dire : Emeraldas était déjà en train d’ouvrir la fenêtre.

— On est au septième, répéta-t-il.  
— … et l’encorbellement est assez large pour qu’on atteigne l’escalier de secours sans problème, compléta Emeraldas. Il y a une dizaine de mètres à franchir.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif.

— Tu te sens d’attaque ?

C’était probablement à Harlock qu’elle s’adressait, déduisit Ray, mais ça n’allait pas l’empêcher de râler.

— Non, je ne me sens pas d’attaque pour aller faire le mariolle sur une corniche au septième étage ! répliqua-t-il. Vous êtes intenables, tous les deux !

Et Harlock vacillait légèrement, remarqua-t-il. Tu m’étonnes. _Tu t’es crashé avec ton Phantom, szelak ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu t’en es tiré sans dommage !_

La perspective de sortir par la fenêtre du septième étage alors qu’il n’était de toute évidence pas très solide sur ses jambes ne paraissait toutefois pas le perturber outre mesure. Et cela n’avait pas l’air d’inquiéter Emeraldas, même si Ray était toujours à la peine pour deviner à quoi pensait exactement la rousse.

Le cadet llumien roula des yeux tandis qu’Harlock lui lançait un « tu viens ? » avant de disparaître à la suite d’Emeraldas. Bon. Eh bien puisqu’il était là, autant qu’il les accompagne, non ? Peut-être pourrait-il les empêcher de déclencher une autre catastrophe…

Dans le cas contraire, il serait au moins aux premières loges pour profiter du spectacle, décréta-t-il en enjambant à son tour le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n’allait pas non plus manquer ça.

 

—

 

L’extrémité du hall du bâtiment principal de l’École Militaire était flanquée d’une grande horloge lumineuse. Harlock la fixa tout en étouffant un bâillement. La nuit avait été courte, et la matinée pénible. Après avoir échappé aux sbires de l’hôpital et esquivé les vigiles aux portes de l’École Militaire, Harlock avait suivi Ray et Emeraldas dans la salle de détente des troisième année, où ils avaient partagé une bouteille issue des stocks secrets des cadets « pour fêter ça ». Au matin, l’adolescent s’était éclipsé pour une petite sieste avant la reprise des cours et avait (presque) réussi à passer inaperçu lors de l’appel.

Son exploit de la veille était sur toutes les lèvres, hélas, et les regards qu’il s’attirait étaient immanquablement teintés d’inquiétude. Toute l’École avait vu l’état du Phantom après la rencontre de l’appareil avec le mur du stade, et personne ne semblait trouver normal qu’il se balade le lendemain sur ses deux jambes comme si de rien n’était. Il avait arrêté de répondre « oui, je vais bien » au bout de la quatrième fois. Il allait bien, merde ! Okay, il avait des bleus partout, mais pas la peine non plus d’en faire tout un plat !

Pire, les profs de physique _et_ de stratégie militaire avaient tous les deux insisté pour qu’il prenne du repos à l’infirmerie plutôt que d’assister à leur cours, alors qu’il avait préparé avec application les devoirs qu’ils lui avaient donnés. À force de persuasion, il était parvenu à échapper à l’infirmerie, mais il n’avait pas été question de le laisser présenter quoi que ce soit debout face à la classe. Tout le monde avait eu l’air de vouloir le ménager… Il n’était pas en sucre, putain ! Et puis il avait horreur de travailler pour rien.

Il renifla. Il _avait_ travaillé pour rien, se rappela-t-il. Il n’était pas en train de faire le pied de grue pour recevoir les félicitations du jury. L’adolescent repensa aux paroles de Ray, la nuit précédente : « jusqu’ici, tu t’en es bien tiré avec les cours, _szelak_  », avait-il dit. « Et en plus, tu as gagné ! Ils ne peuvent pas te virer ! »

Ray avait argué de sa propre expérience pour justifier ses propos : d’après ses dires, il avait été repêché de justesse à l’oral l’année précédente, collectionnait les jours d’arrêt pour « conduite inappropriée », et son premier trimestre en troisième année n’avait pas été une franche réussite. « Mais ils m’ont fait savoir que j’étais un bon pilote », avait-il expliqué. L’Illumidas s’était montré confiant. « S’ils m’ont gardé moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne te garderaient pas toi ! »

Certes.

Harlock doutait toutefois que son cas soit identique à celui du cadet llumien. En premier lieu parce qu’il était humain, lui.

L’adolescent regarda à nouveau l’horloge. Heure pile moins une minute.

Il était temps.

 

—

 

Lorsqu’il entendit le chuintement de la porte, l’amiral Zeda reposa sa tablette de données et l’aligna soigneusement avec le sous-main, les deux crayons et le tas de plexifeuilles disposés devant lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

— Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu frapper, dit-il.

La salle de réunion attenante à son bureau avait été réorganisée pour accueillir le conseil de discipline concernant « le cas Harlock ». Les tables avaient été déplacées pour former un « U » à l’extrémité duquel il siégeait. De part et d’autre étaient répartis les professeurs en charge des première année ainsi que les principaux cadres militaires. À l’autre bout, immobile devant la porte qui venait de se refermer dans son dos, se tenait Harlock.

— Vous avez dit « quatorze heures », répliqua l’adolescent. Il est quatorze heures.

En effet. Quatorze heures pile. Ce garçon était diabolique. Il ne cilla pas tandis que Zeda relevait la tête et le fixait droit dans les yeux. L’amiral poursuivit son examen de longues secondes durant, curieux de voir si ce petit imbécile allait finir par détourner le regard.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Zeda se permit un bref sourire.

— Une logique imparable si l’on ne tient pas compte des règles de bienséance et des conventions hiérarchiques, répondit-il.

En face, Harlock ne broncha pas. Zeda se demanda quelles étaient les attentes du garçon. Espérait-il encore poursuivre son cursus ou avait-il déjà renoncé ?

— Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison de ce conseil, cadet, continua-t-il d’un ton posé.

Les lèvres d’Harlock se pincèrent. Zeda pouvait lire sur le visage de l’adolescent le combat intérieur qu’il livrait : accepter son sort avec humilité ou leur cracher le fond de sa pensée (et les insulter tous, probablement).

— Vous l’avez évoquée hier, finit par lâcher Harlock entre ses mâchoires serrées. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il avec une réticence visible.

Zeda hésita à reprendre (à nouveau) l’adolescent avec un « pour vous ce sera amiral, cadet ». Le fait que le garçon se contienne, même difficilement, indiquait toutefois qu’il n’avait pas abandonné l’idée de rester. Et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de la réalité de la situation géopolitique actuelle, songea Zeda en retenant un sourire amer.

L’amiral se saisit de la pile de plexifeuilles, la maintint à la verticale quelques secondes et la tapa deux fois sur son bureau. Le bruit claqua tel un couperet.

— Voici votre ordre de mouvement, déclara-t-il en prenant soin de rester impassible. Vous êtes admis en troisième année, spécialisation « opérations », et affecté à l’escadron des Phantoms.

Une pause.

— Effectif immédiatement, termina-t-il. Vous pouvez rompre.

Harlock luttait pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais le gamin possédait bien moins d’expérience que lui en la matière.

— Euh… Merci ? bafouilla-t-il avant de refermer précipitamment la bouche, de toute évidence mortifié par ce qu’il devait considérer comme un aveu de faiblesse.

Zeda découvrit ses dents en un rictus sarcastique.

— Il ne s’agit pas d’une récompense, jeune homme. Vous vous en apercevrez bien assez vite.

L’amiral se leva et tendit la liasse de plexifeuilles.

— Vous pouvez rompre, répéta-t-il.

Harlock quitta la salle après un dernier regard perplexe à Zeda. Lorsque la porte se referma sur l’adolescent, l’un des instructeurs militaires renifla.

— Je ne suis pas certain que cette solution soit très… productive, grogna-t-il.

Zeda haussa les épaules. La fin approchait. Dans cette salle, tous le savaient.

— Qui nous le reprochera ? rétorqua-t-il. Voilà dix jours que les lignes de communication subspatiales sont brouillées.  
— Nous ferions mieux d’organiser nos défenses ! objecta un autre.

Zeda balaya la phrase de la main.

— L’état-major s’en occupe.  
— … et oublie les effectifs dont il dispose ici, apparemment, maugréa un troisième. À moins que cette… mise à l’écart soit intentionnelle. Vous comptez rester planqué, amiral ?

L’amiral vint lentement se placer à l’endroit qu’Harlock venait juste de quitter et toisa ses subordonnés avec froideur. Il connaissait leurs états de service : des civils et des réservistes, pour la plupart. Peu d’entre eux étaient encore des militaires d’active. Aucun ne possédait les épaules pour encaisser le chaos qui s’annonçait.

S’entendre accusé de lâcheté dans ces conditions en devenait presque risible. En d’autres circonstances, Zeda aurait viré l’impudent dans l’instant, avec une mutation aux frontières des Colonies Radioactives en sus… mais il était trop tard pour ce genre de broutilles, à présent. Ne restait que l’espoir de limiter la casse.

L’amiral llumien soupira. Sauver ce qui pouvait l’être… Une belle utopie. Et un combat perdu d’avance.

Mais puisque ce petit voyou d’Harlock semblait posséder un beau potentiel aux commandes d’un Phantom, alors autant lui donner une chance de tirer son épingle du jeu.

On ne savait jamais.

 

—

 

Harlock se retrouva dehors sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, et autant dire qu’il _détestait_ ça. Incrédule, il relut encore et encore les plexifeuilles que Zeda lui avait remises, avec le secret espoir que les mots se réorganiseraient soudain en des phrases plus logiques.

Peine perdue. « Troisième année », « spécialité opérations », « cursus pilote »… le narguait la feuille. C’était tout ce qu’il désirait, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s’en réjouir.

— Pourquoi, bordel ! lança-t-il au plafond.

Un groupe d’étudiants lui jeta un regard en coin avant de s’éloigner en chuchotant. Harlock les ignora.

— Pourquoi, répéta-t-il entre ses dents tout en agitant les feuilles.

La liasse resta muette. S’il voulait des réponses, il devait user d’autres méthodes, songea-t-il. Peut-être en réclamant un entretien en tête-à-tête avec Zeda ? Aurait-il les nerfs assez solides pour cuisiner le vieil amiral ?

_Probablement pas, non._ Zeda s’était révélé un maître dans l’art du bluff, il fallait bien l’admettre. Et si l’Illumidas n’avait pas lâché au premier abord les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à octroyer à Harlock une promotion plutôt qu’une exclusion, alors il y avait peu de chance qu’il le fasse lors d’une discussion privée.

_Si ça se trouve, il est sincère et il pense vraiment que tu es un pilote prodige_ , lui suggéra sa conscience. Il souffla. Ce serait formidable, oui, mais il n’y croyait guère. Une victoire usurpée en course ne suffisait pas : le pilotage c’était bien beau, mais le reste ? Les cours théoriques, la stratégie navale, les maths ? Il n’avait pas le niveau pour tenir en troisième année. Surtout en maths. Il était _impossible_ que cela ait échappé à Zeda. Une punition plutôt qu’une récompense, hein ? _Espèce de salaud._

L’adolescent donna rageusement un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. L’amener à l’échec par saturation, c’était une manière élégante de le virer. Très vicieuse, aussi. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il y avait eu comme un sentiment d’urgence lorsque Zeda lui avait annoncé son « ordre de mouvement ». L’amiral llumien avait semblé pressé par le temps. Comme si un facteur très précis avait forcé son choix.

Restait à trouver lequel.

 

—

 

La mécanique quantique était loin d’appartenir au podium des matières préférées d’Emeraldas… d’où sa présence au cours, d’ailleurs. Elle grimaça. Allons, du courage ! se morigéna-t-elle. Tout ceci lui serait utile si jamais elle se retrouvait un jour seule sur un vaisseau en rade entre deux systèmes solaires. Trois rangs sur sa gauche, Ray lui fit un clin d’œil tout en mimant une corde de pendu autour de son cou.

Elle sourit. _Idiot._

Son attention revint vers le professeur alors que celui-ci interrompait soudain son exposé monocorde. _Nom de… Harlock ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?_

L’adolescent tendit une feuille au professeur, qui hocha la tête. Un murmure diffus parcourut la classe lorsqu’Harlock alla s’asseoir sans un mot derrière le bureau libre à droite d’Emeraldas. La jeune fille se demanda si elle tiendrait jusqu’à la pause pour le harceler de questions. Non, décida-t-elle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, le gremlins ?

Harlock répondit d’une grimace. On sentait très nettement la panique poindre sous sa nonchalance affichée habituelle, nota Emeraldas. Elle ne compatirait pas (surtout pas), mais à un moment ou à un autre, ce petit imbécile allait finir par ne plus tenir la pression et leur claquer dans les pattes.

— Zeda m’a fait passer en troisième année, lui glissa-t-il. Validé sur Phantom.

Le juron étouffé qui échappa à Emeraldas lui valut un regard noir du professeur et des ricanements appuyés de la part des autres élèves. Lesquels ne perdaient rien pour attendre, se promit-elle. Personne ne se moquait d’elle impunément. Sa cible du moment restait Harlock, toutefois.

— Sérieux ? siffla-t-elle. Alors que t’es probablement même pas majeur ? Tu n’étais déjà pas crédible en première année !

Elle se fendit d’un rictus hautain.

— Quelle est la somme que tu as versée pour parvenir à tes fins, le gremlins ?

C’était une provocation gratuite, elle le savait : l’administration llumienne ne fonctionnait pas aux pots-de-vin… Enfin, si, mais en tout cas pas lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un morveux humain comme Harlock. Comment se le serait-il payé, d’ailleurs ? Les passes-droits pour court-circuiter le cursus normal de l’École Militaire d’Itandir devaient être hors de prix.

Harlock ne semblait cependant pas avoir envie d’argumenter.

— Chut, répliqua-t-il.

Il fixa le tableau en plissant les yeux, pinça les lèvres, puis lorgna sur le pupitre holo d’Emeraldas.

— C’est quoi, ce cours ? demanda-t-il d’un ton que la jeune fille, si elle avait voulu se montrer mesquine, aurait qualifié « d’implorant ». Tu peux me prêter tes notes ?

Elle soupira.

— Mécanique quantique, lâcha-t-elle.

Comment espérait-il s’en sortir ? se demanda-t-elle. Le programme était dense et la formation exigeante. Personne n’avait encore songé à lui dire qu’il n’avait aucune chance de rattraper son retard ?

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de lui tendre sa tablette de données. Comment parvenait-il à convaincre tout le monde qu’il réussirait quoi qu’il arrive ? corrigea-t-elle _in petto_.

— Chapitre six, ajouta-t-elle.

Il répondit d’un sourire crispé et glissa le doigt sur la tablette pour revenir en arrière. L’écran afficha « chapitre un » et Harlock, une expression déterminée.

Emeraldas le considéra pensivement tandis qu’il se plongeait dans la lecture. Il n’avait aucune chance, se répéta-t-elle.

Et elle n’en croyait rien.

 

—

 

Harlock sortit du cours la tête emplie d’équations quantiques dont il n’avait pas saisi la moitié de leur signification, et le sentiment tenace que Zeda voulait sa mort. Heureusement, le planning annonçait à présent « simu ». Un peu de pilotage, c’était parfait. Ça allait le détendre.

— J’te prends comme ailier, décréta Emeraldas. Démerde-toi pour me coller aux basques et ne pas être un boulet.

Harlock acquiesça et espéra qu’il n’avait pas l’air trop horrifié. Jusqu’à quatorze heures aujourd’hui, il avait clamé à qui voulait l’entendre qu’il contrôlait le cours de son destin… puis Zeda l’avait propulsé en troisième année. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu’il avait l’impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond, et la mécanique quantique n’avait pas arrangé les choses.

L’adolescent suivit Emeraldas comme un automate. Dans une minute, quelqu’un allait crier à l’imposture et le foutre dehors, anticipait-il. Et il l’aurait mérité.

— Eh, Phantom ! T’as l’intention de nous montrer à nouveau comment sortir de piste en cassant tout ? Fais-toi plaisir, c’est de la simu !

Emeraldas renifla avec dédain et poursuivit sa route, sans se soucier de l’interjection qui ne lui était de toute façon pas destinée. Harlock quant à lui se raidit dans l’attente de la suite. Emeraldas le jugeait « pas crédible », l’avis des autres cadets ne devait pas différer.

— Paré à nous faire des tonneaux avec un jet bridé, Phantom ?

L’adolescent haussa un sourcil circonspect. Point un : il semblait qu’il ait gagné un nouveau surnom. _Pourvu que les oreilles de Ray ne traînent pas dans les parages_ , pria-t-il.

— Pffrt. Phantom.

Comme s’il n’avait attendu que cette pensée, le cadet llumien se matérialisa soudain à côté de lui et le gratifia d’un coup de coude.

— Ça te va bien, _szelak_. J’adopte.

_Merde._

Point deux : le ton des étudiants était moqueur, mais pas hostile. Harlock y décelait de la jalousie, c’était évident, mais aussi… de l’admiration. Un troisième année que le garçon ne connaissait ni d’Ève ni d’Adam s’approcha en catimini, lui jeta un « faudra que tu m’expliques comment tu fais ça », et s’éclipsa aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu.

Harlock sentit les yeux glacés d’Emeraldas lui vriller la nuque.

— Ne prends pas la grosse tête juste parce que tu as impressionné quelques aspirants pilotes avec des acrobaties stupides, grogna-t-elle.

Oui, enfin il avait impressionné toute une école, élèves et professeurs inclus, _a priori_. Y compris Emeraldas (et, si Harlock discernait bien les nuances dans le comportement de la rousse, cela l’agaçait prodigieusement).

— Phantom ! maugréait-elle. N’importe quoi !

Bien sûr, c’était pénible tous ces surnoms, mais celui-là possédait un avantage non négligeable par rapport aux autres : il ne reflétait pas le manque de considération que ses interlocuteurs avaient de ses compétences. Au contraire.

Harlock retint un sourire. La panique qu’il avait ressentie après l’entrevue avec Zeda s’estompait. Okay, il avait des lacunes en mécanique quantique, en physique multi-dimensionnelle, en maths et dans à peu près les trois quarts des matières qu’il était censé maîtriser, mais _in fine_ ça ne comptait pas : qui avait besoin d’équations quantiques pour piloter, après tout ?

S’ils ne veulent plus de moi ils me le diront, songea-t-il. Mais qu’ils ne s’attendent pas à ce que j’abandonne de mon propre chef.

Tant que je gagne, je joue.

 

—

 

_Bip._

—  _Ici Hardner.  
_ —  _Amiral Zeda. La ligne est sécurisée ?  
_ —  _Qu’est-ce que…_

_Un silence. Un grésillement._

—  _Elle l’est maintenant. Qui t’a donné cette fréquence, Zeda ?  
_ —  _J’ai de bons informateurs._

_Pause._

—  _Je ne suis pas censé te communiquer ça, Mel, mais le contingent militaire est prévu de faire retraite en évitant le combat. La décision est tombée à l’instant.  
_ —  _Mais… que comptez-vous faire pour les civils ?  
_ —  _Je n’étais pas censé te communiquer ça, Mel._

_Silence._

—  _Zeda, les dernières détections de l’avant-garde la mettaient à deux jours d’ici ! Si les troupes llumiennes n’offrent pas de résistance…  
_ —  _Si nos troupes résistent, elles se feront massacrer, Mel. L’État-major a décidé l’évacuation, et franchement… si j’avais été à leur place, j’aurais pris la même décision._

_Un temps._

—  _Sauf en ce qui concerne le sort des civils.  
_ —  _Bon sang ! Tu sais ce qu’on raconte sur Promethium ! Ça revient à les envoyer à la mort ! Et ça ne te révolte pas ?  
_ —  _C’est pour ça que j’ai appelé. En souvenir… du bon vieux temps._

_Crachotis, parasites. Longue interruption._

—  _Merci. Hardner terminé._

_Fin de transmission._

 


End file.
